Day after day
by Writeaboutus
Summary: Quinn didn't make a wish. Nothing life altering happened. She had no fairy god mother. So why is it that she keeps waking up to live the same day over and over again? Slightly AU Faberry with side Brittanna.
1. Monday

**I'm in the middle of working on 3 stories. So what is the logical best move? Start a new one. Am I right?**

**Alright, don't kill me guys. I just needed to get this one out of my head.**

**So just a little note. This doesn't follow the story line of Glee. Some of it does, most if it doesn't' Quinn only had a pregnancy scare and was kicked out. Quinn never dated Sam. Finn and Rachel only dated briefly. **

**This is based in Junior Year.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn has always loved music. It's one of the main reasons she joined Glee after all. Sure, she claimed it was to keep Finn away from Rac- Treasure Trail, but it mostly had to do with finally finding a musical outlet.

She actually remembers why she made the decision to join. RuPaul had been in the theatre with the rest of the freaks (Ok, so maybe she didn't think they were THAT much of freaks anymore). They were singing Don't Stop Believing and when Rachel- When Berry started singing it was like she knew that she wanted to be in the club.

It had nothing to do with Rachel. Even if the gnome is annoyingly talented. Quinn chalked it up to Journey having magical musical powers. Why else would she want to join the club? It certainly had nothing to do with Rachel Berry.

Quinn doesn't always listen to the radio. She hates listening to songs repeat. But if she had to choose a favorite station it would have to be 100.1. It's the station she sets her alarm to every morning.

And usually she loves The Killers but at 6:30 in the morning? She knows where she can tell _Mr. Brightside_ to stick it. Quinn has never been known to be a morning person. Which is why she's glad she can smell the brewing of coffee.

Ever since Quinn moved back in, Judy has been trying to compensate. Or over compensate, really. She wakes up and makes coffee every morning. Along with a hearty breakfast. Seriously, if Quinn didn't work out so much, she would have gained so much weight.

Quinn reaches over, slamming her hand down and shutting off the beautiful voice of Brandon Flowers. (Maybe that's why she woke up remembering a strange dream about her and Flowers both sporting mustaches).

She sits up in bed, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn. Then trudges into the shower.

The hot water has a rejuvenating effect on her. She breathes in the steam and watches the water swirl down the drain. Quinn takes a hold of her coconut scented shampoo. There's not much left in the bottle, but it's just enough for the shower. She'll have to add it to her mother's grocery list.

When Quinn steps back into her room, a text message is waiting for her. It's from Santana.

**Give me a lift to school today?**

Wow, the girl is actually being civil. Quinn wasn't aware that Santana knew how to be civil.

**Sure. Britt need a ride too?**

It takes the time for Quinn to find what underwear she's going to wear for Santana to respond.

**How should I know? Do I look like her damn secretary?**

Quinn decides that Santana can wait for a response. She doesn't look at her phone until she's fully dressed and headed down stairs into the kitchen. And by that time Santana has sent her another text.

**Look Bitch, just don't be late.**

**You could be a little more grateful.**

**This is me being grateful.**

Quinn needs her coffee before she can deal with one of Santana's moods.

"Good morning sweetie." Judy pours a cup of coffee for Quinn just as her daughter walks into the kitchen. It's neat and clean. She doesn't understand how her mother can mange to keep the kitchen clean when she cooks. Whenever Quinn cooks, which is none too often, the kitchen ends up a mess.

"Hey mom, do you think I can get that to go?" Quinn asks, inhaling the smell of Judy's infamous french toast.

"You're skipping out on breakfast?" Judy asks, her tone slightly disappointed.

"I'd love to stay, but Santana needs a ride to school." Quinn let's her mother know. Taking her mug and pouring it into a paper coffee cup that her mother likes to keep for her own morning coffees on the go.

"At least take some toast." Judy holds up a napkin with two slices of the french toast. She holds it up with such hopefulness that Quinn can't do anything but take it.

"Thanks mom." Quinn thanks her mother, taking her breakfast with a smile. She genuinely is grateful for it. There used to be a time where Judy and Russell were too busy reading the paper over their morning coffees to even notice Quinn. Judy holds out Quinn's keys to her, jingling them slightly.

"Have a nice day." Judy tells her daughter, handing over the keys. Quinn takes a bite of the toast before answering.

"You too mom." Quinn tells her mother around a mouthful. She does it just because she knows her mother hates it and has taught her better than to talk with a mouthful.

"Manners Lucy!" Judy chastises, but she smiles at her daughter regardless. Quinn ducks her head and speeds out of the kitchen before she can receive a lecture about proper eating habits.

Quinn picks up her backpack at the front door, where she left it after doing homework the previous night and heads off to Santana's house. It's on the other side of town, but the girls should make it in time if she hurries.

It doesn't take as long as she thought to reach the Latina's obscenely large house. Manuel Lopez, Santana's father, is a Surgeon at Lima General. Santana is already out, waiting at the front gate. Because yeah, the Lopez's have a front gate.

"Took you long enough." Santana grumbles, not at all looking pleased with how her morning is going. Quinn is used to the Latina being grumpy, so she ignores the attitude.

"Good morning to you too." Quinn laughs slightly. All she manages is some sort of noise of acknowledgement from her best friend.

"Is that french toast?" Santana asks, looking at the cup holder that holds both Quinn's coffee and her breakfast wrapped in a napkin, but before Quinn can tell her best friend to get her own damn breakfast, Santana is already chowing down.

"Judy is amazing." Santana moans, closing her eyes and relishing the food.

"Glad you like it." Quinn huffs when she sees Santana wash the toast down with her coffee.

"Hey! Get your own damn coffee!" Quinn leans over and tries to grab the coffee but Santana maneuvers out of the way. The coffee splashes onto Santana's lap, she yelps in pain. The Latina in turn reaches over and swats Quinn on the back of the head.

"Watch it!" Quinn growls. Santana opens the glove compartment where she knows Quinn keeps extra napkins. She blots at her cheerleading skirt.

"Sylvester is going to kill me." Santana mumbles then sighs and tosses the napkins aside.

"What's wrong with your car anyway?" Quinn asks, glancing over at her friend. Santana definitely doesn't look happy. She and Brittany must have gotten into a fight.

"Woke up with a flat. Don't worry, you'll have your car all to yourself tomorrow. Papi said he would get it fixed." Quinn shrugs, she really doesn't mind giving her best friend a ride to school.

"So... Britt?" Quinn asks after a moment of silence. Santana groans then takes another sip of Quinn's coffee.

"You just couldn't let it go, could you?" Santana turns away. Quinn waits expectantly to hear an explanation, but her friend doesn't offer one.

"So...?" Quinn prods. Santana throws her arms in the air.

"Jesus!" She yells in frustration. Turning to Quinn with an expression that matches her tone.

"Well?" Quinn isn't going to let this go. She might as well get the Latina to vent now. She doesn't want to have to deal with Santana acting like something crawled up her ass for the rest of the day.

"Last night Brittany and I were-" Santana waves her hand around in a wild gesture. Though Quinn isn't sure she would use that particular gesture to represent sex, she get's the gist of it.  
"And she may have called me her girlfriend and I may have-"

"freaked out?" Quinn interrupts, Santana glowers over at her.

"Fuck you. But yeah." Santana looks so resigned that Quinn doesn't even have it in her to make fun of the Latina. Quinn reaches over to press a reassuring hand to her friends shoulder, but hesitates and puts it back on the wheel. Quinn and Santana aren't exactly known for comforting one another.

"She basically is though, right?" Quinn tells her. She knows it's going to upset her best friend, but she just wants her to realize that Brittany makes her happy. They should be together.

"Fuck you twice." Santana spits. "You of all people should know what I'm feeling." Her eyes widen for a moment, like maybe she said something in the heat of the moment that she wasn't supposed to say.

And Quinn for the life of her can't figure out what it is.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asks her, genuinely confused. Seriously, what the hell is Santana talking about? The way her friend looks suddenly uncomfortable makes her even more curious.

"You know what? Forget it." Santana turns away again, but this time it's because she is hiding something. So of course this only piques Quinn interest even more.

" You can't just say something like that and then say it's nothing." Quinn shoves Santana's shoulder lightly.

"I never said it was nothing, I said forget it." Quinn turns into the school and before she can question her friend any further Santana rolls down the window.

"Looking good Rupaul!" Santana shouts. Rachel is bent over her trunk, wearing one of her incredibly short skirts, pulling out what looks like a large box. Rachel immediately straightens, looking around for the source of the compliment. She looks even more confused when she sees it came from Santana.

The Latina rolls the window back up. What on earth is that girl doing?

"Got to keep them on their toes." Santana explains when Quinn looks at her questioningly. Quinn rolls her eyes and parks. She's never quite sure what Santana Lopez is up to.

The girls walk out of the car, making their way towards the school. Rachel seems to be struggling with a box. Finn notices and is quick to help her out. Santana makes a gaging noise before turning her attention back at Quinn.

"Did you do the math homework?" Quinn nods and points to her backpack. Santana walks up behind Quinn and unzips the backpack as they continue to walk. A usual routine for the duo.

Quinn spots Brittany just up ahead talking to Tina. They seem to be discussing the girls choice of wardrobe.

"Hey Britt. Hey Tina." Quinn greets easily. Santana's pops her head up over Quinn's shoulder and spots the girls as well. She stops rifling through the backpack for a second, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey Quinn, Santana." Tina greets easily. There was once a time when Tina couldn't even look at the unholy trinity without receiving a sneer. They've sure come a long way.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany greets enthusiastically, then turns to look at Santana with a blank face.

The four girls stand there awkwardly for a moment until Tina clears her throat. Quinn continues walking with Santana at her heel, still rifling through the blondes backpack.

"Did you feel that?" Quinn asks just as Santana zips up the backpack. Quinn's math homework in hand.

"What?" Santana asks, confused, just as they reach their lockers. Thanks to Sylvester the girls have locker right next to one another.

"That sudden breeze. That rush of cold air. Do I detect a cold shoulder?" Quinn shivers dramatically. Santana shoves her lightly, but smiles none the less.

"You're such a bitch." She laughs, turning to her own locker.

Just then a song begins to play. Bubba Sparxx _Ms New Booty_.

"How appropriate." Comes the voice of Noah Puckerman. Both Santana and Quinn look over their shoulders to look the boy who had been admiring their asses.

"Rockin everywhere! rockin everywhere! rockin everywhere!" Puck's phone continues to blast.

"You gonna answer that?" Quinn asks, but the boy continues to leer. He sighs, like it's the biggest task in the world and answers his own phone.

"Yeah mom. Yeah, I'll pick up some more TV dinners." Puck hangs up the phone looking mildly embarrassed. Santana turns her attention back to her locker as does Quinn, instead of giving the boy crap for taking calls from his mommy.

Quinn knows, just as her friend beside her knows that Noah Puckerman is head of his house and does whatever he can to help his mom and his little sister out.

"See you girls later." Puck tells them, and by the tone he uses Quinn can tell he is grateful that they didn't make fun of him.

The girls part ways, both having to head to their classes.

The day proceeds uneventfully until lunch time, where it seems it all goes to hell. All thanks to the Hockey team.

Quinn is putting her binder away, just minding her own business, when she hears the unmistakable gasp and proceeding splash of a slushie. She turns around to see the latest victim of the icy beverage. It's Sam. And if Quinn isn't mistaken it is his first slushie attack. Though she didn't fall for the boys charms at the beginning of the year, she also didn't want him covered in the sticky frozen beverage. No one deserves that.

Brittany and Mercedes stand just beyond him, both looking shocked. To everyone's complete surprise it is Rachel who jumps into action. She rushes over quickly to Sam's side, but instead of reaching him to offer the boy some help, she slips, hitting her head slightly and sliding all the way to Quinn's feet. Rachel stares up at the blonde in complete shock and in slight pain. Before Quinn can even react, Rick The Stick stands right beside Rachel with a slushie tipped slightly to the side.

"Freak." Rick spits, as if Rachel is an abomination. Then dumps the contents directly to her face. The red slushie splashes onto Rachel's shocked expression then proceeds to splash on to Quinn's shoes.

The whole student body looks on, shocked. They have never seen a display this cruel from Rick. He quite literally kicked Rachel while she was down. It's not until Rick and one of his meat head teammates high five and begin laughing that the rest of the students feel like it's appropriate to burst into laughter as well.

Before Quinn even knows what she is doing, she is kneeling in the frozen icy red beverage slush, and offering Rachel her hand.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks. Rachel looks a bit confused by the blondes concern. She sits up, looking over at Sam who is slouching awkwardly, probably trying to stop the blue slush to drip down into his underwear.

"I'm fine, thank you Quinn." Rachel responds though she looks a bit emotional. Rachel has been slushied more than anyone in the glee club combined, but today it seems to have really gotten to her.

Quinn removes her yellow cardigan to gently wipe away at Rachel's face. It seems the corn syrup has irritated her eyes. Again, Rachel looks surprised by this action. She also looks very thankful.

"Dude what the fuck!" Quinn can hear Puck stirring a commotion just down the hall with Rick, he must have just found out what went on. Puck has gotten weirdly protective of the glee club.

Brittany and Mercedes are leading Sam over to the bathroom to help him. He still looks quite shocked.

Quinn normally isn't left alone with Rachel anymore, because they either end up in fights or with strangely intimate conversations, but no one else is around to help her out so Quinn takes it upon herself to save the diva from further embarrassment.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Quinn offers her hand to Rachel again, but this time she doesn't look at it like it's an artifact from outer space. This time she takes it. Quinn tries to ignore the tears that are springing to Rachel's eyes. She doesn't do emotions.

It seems Brittany and Mercedes may have taken Sam to the locker room because they aren't in the girls bathroom.

"OUT!" Quinn orders at the girls inside. She smirks triumphantly when they actually listen. She may not be wearing her cheerio uniform today, but Quinn's voice still takes the desired effect of intimidation.

Quinn turns around to face Rachel, finally able to assess the damage. Luckily, because she had been on the ground, the damage is mostly to her torso and her face. Her sweatshirt will not be salvageable. She can't even tell what woodland creature is supposed to be on it because it is stained THAT red. Quinn walks over to the towel dispenser, grabbing more paper towels then probably necessary. She runs one under the sink and uses it to blot at Rachel's face.

Both girls are silent as Quinn wipes away the sticky red substance from Rachel's face. It's not so hard because Rachel's silent tears make it easier to wipe away.

"They're assholes." Is all Quinn can come up with.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rachel asks in a whisper. Quinn stops wiping at her face for a moment. Why is she being so nice? Instead of answering though, she shrugs.

"Take off your sweatshirt, you'll get sick if you keep it on." Quinn instructs Rachel. She's shivering, Quinn wonders if she has a spare sweatshirt in her locker for the girl.

Quinn is running another paper towel under the faucet when the sopping wet sweatshirt is tossed into the sink next to her. What Quinn turns around to face, is something she could have never prepared for.

Rachel Berry Topless.

Well not completely topless, she is wearing a bra, but it's enough of a surprise that Quinn's jaw goes slack and the wet paper towel slips from her grasp and plops onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Quinn's voice goes up an octave. She tells herself that she is staring because she is envious of the girls toned body. Yeah, that's the reason she can't tear her eyes away. Why else?

"You told me to take off my sweatshirt." Rachel answers, crossing her arms over her chest self consciously. That is not disappointment Quinn is feeling. It. Is. Not. She shakes her head and finally locks eyes with Rachel.

"I thought you had a shirt on underneath." Quinn defends herself. She doesn't want to look like a perv.

Before either of the girls can get a word out, someone bursts through the door. It's Rachel's new BFF ever since Kurt left to Dalton. Noah Puckerman. Who would have thought those two would become friends?

"Rachel I-" He stops in his tracks upon seeing Rachel's state.

"Noah!" Rachel screeches. Quinn has the good sense to stand in front of Rachel to shield her from the boys prying eyes.

"What's going on here?" Puck asks warily, like maybe Quinn is about to pull some sort of cruel prank on Rachel.

"I'm helping her." Quinn explains. Puck raises an eyebrow suggestively at the girls.

"Oh stop it." Rachel chastises. Puck senses Rachel's poor emotional state so he doesn't continue.

"Oh stop hiding, it's nothing I haven't seen before." Puck tells Rachel. This catches Quinn's attention. She turns to Rachel with wide eyes, almost begging for an explanation.

"It's like she's in her bathing suit." Puck explains. Quinn ignores the slight panic that the statement caused her. She runs another paper towel under the water and hands it to Rachel so she can clean her chest.

"Make yourself useful and go grab her a sweatshirt." Quinn tells the boy, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." Puck waves off before heading out of the bathroom.

"Your hair is going to get all clumpy." Quinn notes, Rachel reaches her hand up self consciously. "Why don't we fix that?" Quinn offers with a slight smile. Rachel's brown eyes had been wandering, but now they lock on Quinn. She smiles tentatively.

Just as Quinn is about to help Rachel duck her head in the sink Tina and Mercedes burst in. They're fussing over the diva.

"Sam just went straight into the locker room. You should have too." Mercedes grabs some paper towels and starts blotting at Rachel's hair. Quinn steps back. Rachel is being taken care of now. She should feel relieved, but why is she suddenly disappointed?

Quinn heads over to the exit, but just as her hand reaches for the handle a small voice breaks through the running faucets and the fussing teenage girls.

"Quinn?" It's tentative. Quinn glances over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Rachel smiles. Quinn smiles back slightly before she continues out the bathroom.

Quinn doesn't see Rachel again until she and Santana walk into the choir room.

Santana has been relentlessly teasing her all day for helping Rachel. The only evidence is on Quinn's jeans, that have red stains on the knees. Finn, in a rare moment of clarity, walked up to Quinn and thanked her for helping Rachel. It irked Quinn more than she cares to admit. He shouldn't even be thanking her for anything, it's not like he and Rachel are even together.

Schuester is going on about something or other. Quinn isn't even paying attention anymore. He has written something on the board, but it might as well be written in an ancient language for all the blonde cares.

Quinn and Santana sit in the top corner, both of them uninterested with the weeks lesson. Santana sits there, eyes mooning over Brittany. Quinn scoffs quietly at the sight. Santana must know that Quinn is watching her because the Latina proceeds to reach over and pinch the head cheer leader. Quinn squirms away and continues to watch the res of the class.

Most, like the cheerleaders at the top row, are completely bored with the lesson. They stare ahead blankly, glassy eyed as Mr. Schue gesticulates wildly.

Sam is applying chap stick for what seems like the third time in the last fifteen minutes. The poor guy is wearing an unfortunate sweatshirt that he must have gotten from the lost and found. Quinn would consider the possibility of the sweatshirt being Rachel's.

Rachel is wearing a shirt Quinn knows to be Puck's because the sleeves are cut of.

Speaking of the Diva, she is the only one who seems to be truly paying attention. Her hand has been up in the air for maybe two minutes now, waving it around. Schue occasionally eyes it, but otherwise ignores the girl.

Puck is staring up at Rachel's raised hand, looking completely and utterly bored. His mouth even slightly hangs open.

Artie isn't even trying to hide the fact that he has been playing fruit ninja since he rolled into the choir room.

The only time Quinn pays attention is when Rachel is finally given the floor. The majority of the club may be envious and even down right petty when it comes to Rachel, but even now, the club much rather listen to the diva rant than listen to Schue try and give a go at a classic hip hop song.

It's not that Quinn even really listens to Rachel. She kind of just watches her mouth form words. It's not like she cares what comes out of her mouth, right? So she just watches Rachel's lips for a while.

"Here." Santana interrupts Quinn's people watching by handing over her cheerio water bottle.

"Huh? Quinn asks a bit dazed. She turns to look over at Santana who is sporting a smirk.

"What do I want this for?" Quinn asks, taking the water bottle from the girl.

"You're looking a little thirsty." Santana laughs at her own joke. Rachel stops mid rant to glare at Santana. The Latina glares back. Rachel continues.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn whispers once she knows for sure Rachel isn't listening.

"You've been staring at Frodo for so long. You kept licking your lips. Maybe you're parched?" Santana looks like she is enjoying this conversation too much. While Quinn may be a little naive sometimes, she isn't dense. She knows exactly what Santana is insinuating.

"You actually noticed? What with you staring at the back of Brittany's head for the last-" Quinn's voice raises with each passing word, gaining the attention of the rest of the glee club. Even Brittany turns around to investigate the fuss.

Before Quinn can say anything else Santana grabs the cheerio bottle and shoves it into Quinn's mouth.

"What are you freaks looking at?" Santana shoots at the club members. Even Mr. Schuester looks at them with interest. People slowly turn their heads back to look at Rachel. Only Rachel isn't exactly as invested with her rant. The Diva still talks, (Quinn suspects she does it in her sleep.) but she keeps glancing over at the blonde now.

Then of course it's time for her to sing.

Quinn will never admit this out loud, but it's her favorite part of Glee club.

"This is a song I've been wanting to perform for quite some time now. I feel it is appropriate for this weeks lesson."

Now Quinn feels she needs to read the white board.

_Altruism_

Quinn almost snorts, but is able to contain herself. She should have been paying attention to the lesson. She would have loved to hear Mr. Schue's version of altruism. Luckily Quinn knows Rachel is smart enough to really understand the meaning of the word.

"I would like to invite you, my fellow Glee club members to listen to the lyrics. And know that I mean them for you. And I am here for you." Rachel looks directly at Quinn as she says this, no one seems to notice this fact, because, for once, they really are listening to the girl.

Rachel is known to be emotional during a performance, but today it means so much more with what she experienced.

She sings:

_Breaking your own heart _by_ Kelly Clarkson_

And she is as magnificent as ever.

Quinn has never been so captivated by anything. Ever.

She knows this song is for her. She also knows that in the future she will be able to go back to this moment exactly and think 'that's when everything changed'. Now she isn't exactly sure what is changing, but something is different. Something has shifted

She can feel something within her change. And no it isn't gas, though she probably should have stayed away from the cafeteria food.

Even Santana can't make fun of Quinn for staring at Rachel like she is. Actually, she is pretty sure she saw her best friend wipe a tear away.

When Rachel is done, Everyone but Santana and Quinn go up and hug the Diva. And Quinn could be imagining it, but she swears she saw Rachel glance over at her. And was that longing in her eyes? Or left over tears from the performance?

Quinn may never know.

* * *

When all is said and done Quinn takes Santana home, her and Brittany still aren't on speaking terms.

Sylvester took mercy on the girls for some weird reason and there was no Cheerio practice. So Quinn just went home and did homework before dinner.

It's not that she doesn't have a social life, it's just that lately she has been trying to repair her relationship with her mother, so she tries to be at home as often as she can.

Dinner is awkward at best, but at least this time they managed small talk.

Why did they manage small talk? Because someone interrupted dinner.

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it." Quinn jumps to her feet, maybe she can find a topic of conversation somewhere between the dining table and the front door.

Quinn is so lost in her thoughts trying to come up with a topic that she doesn't even realize who is at the door until she is staring them right in the eye.

"Rachel!" Quinn gasps, she is so caught off guard she doesn't even get a chance to call her Berry.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel smiles nervously. She looks down at her hands. Quinn follows her line of sight and spots her yellow cardigan.

"I got your address from Noah, I hope you don't mind." Rachel mumbles with a blush. Since when does Rachel mumble?

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks, no sting in her voice. She's genuinely curious.

"Oh right." Rachel laughs, holding up the cardigan. "I came here to thank you for today. And I- I washed your cardigan. So thank you. That is all I suppose."

"Yeah, sure." Quinn takes the cardigan from Rachel, ignoring the way her heart flutters when their fingers brush against each other.

"I must be off then. My parents want me home for dinner." Quinn nods a bit awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"Ok. Um thanks for" Quinn raises her cardigan "you know, washing it and bringing it back."

"My pleasure. It looks lovely on you. Goodbye." Rachel says it so fast Quinn isn't even sure she heard it right.

"Rachel!" Quinn calls out, her mouth moving without permission. Her eyes go wide. What is she supposed to say now?

Rachel turns around, looking hopeful.

"Yea?" Rachel stares at Quinn, waiting for her to say something. Anything.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"I liked the song." Quinn finally says. Rachel smiles slightly, another blush appearing on her face.

"Thank you." She replies, bashfully.

Quinn is left with the image of Rachel hopping into her car and driving off with a blush still in place.

"She's a nice girl." Judy states once Quinn explains who was at the door. Quinn smiles down at her plate, but says nothing.

* * *

Quinn heads to bed feeling completely drained. Though the day hadn't even been that eventful. She flips the TV on and falls asleep watching Bill Murray relive living the same day over and over again.

* * *

Quinn's first thought of the morning is:

This is why I don't listen to the radio

Seriously? Mr. Brightside two days in a row? At the same exact time?

She reaches over and slams her hand down on her alarm clock.

Once again, Quinn can smell the brewing of coffee. And if that can't bring a smile to her face, nothing can.

As soon as she feels the hot water pouring down her back, Quinn curses herself. She forgot to write shampoo on the shopping list. Even though she knows its useless, she reaches for her favorite shampoo. She is pleasantly surprised to find she has just enough for this one shower. Though she could had sworn she emptied the bottle the previous day.

Whatever, she'll thank her lucky stars for the stroke of luck.

When Quinn walks back into her room, she is surprised to see a text from Santana.

**Give me a lift to school today?**

Quinn has the strangest sense of déjá vu.

**Again?**

Quinn only manages to find a bra when she receives a text.

**It's a Yes or No question, Bitch.**

Quinn sighs but responds regardless of the crappy mood her friend must still be in. Brittany is still mad at her.

**Yes. Be ready. I'm not gonna me late because of your ass.**

Quinn manages to get dressed before she receives another text from Santana.

**You're lucky you even have this ass riding along with you**.

Quinn laughs slightly, tucking her phone into her pocket. Where is her backpack? She could have sworn she brought it upstairs the previous night.

When Quinn walks to the kitchen she is surprised to find her mother made french toast again. Judy usually mixes things up.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna have to take this to go again." Quinn tells her mother. Judy looks a bit confused by Quinn's words, but puts away the mug and grabs a paper cup for her daughter.

"At least take some toast?" Judy holds up the french toast hopefully. Of course Quinn takes it.

Santana is just making her way to the front gate when Quinn pulls up to her house

"Oh good Coffee." Santana is quick to make a grab for the coffee as soon as she steps into the vehicle.

"Hey! I'm getting real sick and tired of you stealing my stuff!" Quinn protests, but of course this is Santana. It goes in one ear and out the other. She makes a grab for the toast and manages to pull one slice from Quinn's grasp.

"Judy is amazing!" Santana moans around her mouthful of toast. Quinn rolls her eyes at her friend.

"So your dad still hasn't fixed your car?" Quinn asks, ignoring Santana's obscene moans.

"I didn't know I was such a god damn burden to you." Santana spits trying to pick a fight with the blonde.

"You know that's not what I mean." Quinn replies with a sigh.

"Who told you about my car?" Santana asks, sipping at the hot coffee.

"You did." Quinn replies, looking at her friend like she's crazy.

"Pretty sure I didn't." Santana replies in a bored tone.

"Uh, pretty sure you did." Quinn shoots back. She's not crazy, they had this conversation yesterday.

"Uh, pretty sure I didn't." Santana mimics Quinn's tone.

"Brittany still mad at you?" Quinn asks, hoping to not start a childish fight. Santana sits up straight and glares at Quinn.

"Who said she was mad at me?" Santana continues to glare.

"YOU DID!" Quinn shoots back, she really doesn't want to have to start her day like this.

"Shut up Q. Britt called you didn't she?" Quinn decides talking about Brittany isn't going to help her.

"Hey did you do the math homework?" Santana asks after a while of complete silence.

"Again S?" Quinn asks with just enough attitude to set the Latina off.

"What the fuck are you talking about Q? I haven't copied from you in like a week!" Santana defends herself, reaching the back seat for Quinn's backpack.

"You copied yesterday." Quinn shoots back.

"Yesterday was Sunday Dumb ass." Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn.

"You're officially going nuts." Santana replies, not really paying attention, she is busy copying the homework.

"Yesterday was monday." Quinn shoots back. "Britt ignored you all day. You walked around like a lost puppy. Sam was slushied, Berry slipped in it-" Before Quinn can continue her friend cuts her off.

"You're high aren't you? Trouty has never gotten slushied. I'd pay money to see that." Santana cackles.

"It happened yesterday!" Quinn yells, frustrated. Santana eyes her friend skeptically.

"Yesterday was sunday." Santana reminds her friend slowly. "See for yourself." Santana pushes the home button of her phone and shoves it in Quinn's face.

It takes a moment for Quinn's eyes to adjust, but when they finally do, she slams on the breaks.

Holy Fuck, it's monday. Again.

* * *

**So I'm not sure how long this will be, but I had it in my head, so...yeah.**

**I love hearing from you guys.**

**What did you think? - A**


	2. It's Monday, again

"Shit Q!" Santana yelps as her head snaps forward. Quinn also almost crashes her head into her steering wheel. Her foot still firmly pressed on the brake. Coffee drips down her windshield, apparently Santana hadn't had a firm grip on it.

"What do you mean it's monday?" Quinn asks, the pitch in her voice rising an octave. She rips Santana's phone out of the Latina's hand and examines it further. Maybe her eyes are playing tricks on her.

No. There it is. March 21, 2011.

Suddenly it's like air can't make it into her lungs. She can feel the air stretch her lungs, she is breathing, but it's not enough.

"Hey, Q. Shit. Are you having one of your breakdowns?" Santana is quick to place the practically empty cup of coffee in the cup holder, patting her friend on the back awkwardly.

"I don't have breakdowns." Quinn wheezes out, hunching over her lap.

"Right." Santana notes sarcastically with a laugh. Someone honks just behind them. She rolls down the window and waves them past, not without flipping them off of course.

"Yeah yeah!" Santana keeps waving them to go around.

"Coño Quinn." Santana mutters, trying to coax her friend into taking deeper breaths.

"Let me drive." The Latina uses a concerned voice that Quinn has never heard before. This actually gets her to look up at her friend.

"I got it." Quinn bites back. Santana backs away slightly, trying to get a better look at her friend. Quinn takes one final deep breath before really pulling herself together and driving.

What the hell is going on? She didn't make a wish up on fucking star. She didn't have some fairy god mother, as far as she knew. She must be having a dream. That is the only rational explanation. She's having a dream. How else could she explain this constant deja vu feeling?

Quinn conspicuously reaches over and pinches herself. Ok, so that didn't work.

Is she dead? In a coma? What the hell is going on?

"I'm going crazy." Quinn mutters to herself, turning the corner just before reaching McKinley.

"I've been trying to tell you." Santana mutter back, reaching into the glove compartment so she can wipe at the windshield.

"Fuck Santana. I- I can't go to school. I have to go to the hospital or something." Quinn tells her friend. Santana stops her cleaning to take a good look at Quinn. Trying to find any sort of damage her friend might posses. Apparently she finds nothing wrong.

"Stop fucking with me." Santana laughs, but when Quinn doesn't crack a smile, she hesitates. "What's wrong?" Again with the sincere concern.

"I'm losing my mind." Quinn whispers, waiting for the light right before the school to turn green.

"What makes you think that?" Santana asks her friend carefully. Just in case her friend is mentally unstable.

"You're going to think I'm out of my mind." Quinn whispers glancing over at her friend.

"No more than usual, I suppose." Santana grins cheekily.

"This is fuckin nuts. I- I've lived this day before." Quinn turns to look at Santana trying to catch her reaction. Instead of bursting into laughter like she suspected, Santana continues to stare.

"No. Seriously." Santana says in a bored tone. Quinn stares back blankly.

"The fuck Q?" Santana punches her arm. "I'm trying to be a friend here." Quinn maneuvers away so she isn't punched again.

"I'm being serious." Quinn insists. The light finally turns green and she is able to pull into the school parking lot. Santana punches Quinn again.

"Stop that!" Quinn screeches, squirming away.

"Stop talking out of your ass." Santana argues. Quinn glances over to the parking lot, noticing a familiar sight. Not that she looks for it often, but she knows that it is when she sets sight on it.

"Right there." Quinn points over to Rachel bending over her vehicle. "Berry is about to pull a box that she won't be able to carry."

Santana looks over in the direction that Rachel is bent over the trunk of her car.

"You staring at Berry's ass isn't a new thing." Santana glares over at Quinn. Quinn ignores the comment.

"You and Brittany got into a fight." Quinn blurts out. If it's possible, Santana glares even harder at Quinn.

"I knew it! She called you!" Santana barks.

"You two were having sex and she called you her girlfriend and you freaked." Quinn further explains. Santana opens her mouth a couple of times, stunned with the information Quinn knows. Brittany may be open about a lot of things, but when it comes to Santana being her girlfriend, Brittany never brings it up.

"Quinn F-" Santana starts.

"Yeah yeah Fuck me." Quinn rolls her eyes. Santana opens her mouth in rage.

"Fuck me twice." Quinn rolls her eyes again, pulling into a parking spot.

"Get out of my brain." Santana spits, getting out of the passenger seat as fast as she can, slamming the door shut.

"Santana." Quinn calls for her friend, also stepping out of the vehicle.

"I was offering to help you out. And you just shove it back in my face. People wonder why I'm such a bitch." Santana saunters off, Quinn is quick to follow.

"I'm not making this up!" Quinn grabs at Santana's arm, but Santana shoves her away.

"Finn is about to come up and help Rachel with that box." Quinn points over in the direction she knows this will happen.

"You must be a god damn psychic." Santana bites sarcastically. Not even bothering to turn to look where Quinn pointed. Quinn did though, and sure enough, Finn went over to help her.

"Tina and Britt are going to be by their lockers." Quinn tells Santana as soon as they enter the double doors to the hallway.

Quinn struggles to keep up with her friend, but Santana must have heard her, because upon seeing Britt and Tina she stops in her tracks.

"Lucky guess." Santana looks at Quinn, but she doesn't seem as convinced.

"She'll ignore you if you say hi." Quinn tells her, taking Santana's arm and leading her to the girls.

"Hey Tina, Britt." Quinn greets jovially. Trying not to look like she feels as if she's completely losing her mind.

"Hey!" Tina smiles, waving at both of the girls.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany grins at Quinn and turns to look at Santana expressionless. As soon as it gets awkward enough Quinn pulls her friend down the hallway.

"Fuck you 3 times." Santana mutters as they walk away from the duo.

"Sorry." Quinn apologizes honestly. She didn't think how that might hurt Santana in the process.

They make it to their lockers. Santana looks like she is no longer thinking about Quinn, her mind is on a different blonde entirely.

"Sorry." Quinn repeats herself. Santana rips open her locker then turns to look at Quinn in an accusing manner.

"What the fuck did that even prove anyway? It's not like I believe you." She turns back to her locker. Quinn sighs and turns to her own locker. If this is a dream, she supposes she'll wake up at any moment, might as well continue with her day.

"Puck is going to come up to us and make a comment about our asses." Quinn alerts her friend. Santana scoffs.

"I get a comment about my ass from Puckerman at least 8 times every day."

As if on cue, Noah's ringtone goes off.

"How appropriate." Puck comments from behind them. Santana twirls around, looking slightly startled that what Quinn said actually happened. Puck's eyes linger on Quinn's ass now that Santana has turned around.

"If that isn't Puck's mom asking for more TV dinners I'll walk up to Sylvester right now and tell her you should be head cheerio." Quinn challenges. Santana glares hard at her, the ringtone still playing loudly in the background, puck is oblivious. Santana squints at Quinn, wondering what she should do. In the end she lunges for Puck.

He instinctively covers his groin with his hands. Santana shoves her hand into his pocket and retrieves the phone.

"Hello?" Santana answers.

"Hey!" Puck protests reaching for his phone. One glare from both cheerios shuts him up.

"Yeah he's right here." Santana replies into the phone. "Just me Santana." Her eyes go wide, like she can't believe what she's hearing. "Of course." She chokes out. Then narrows her eyes at Quinn. "I'll let him know. You too Mrs. Puckerman." She hangs up the phone and hands it over to Puck.

"What did she want?" Puck asks, looking over at the two cheerleaders warily. He knows better than to get in the way of whatever Santana and Quinn are going through.

"She needs you to pick up some more TV dinners." Santana replies, not even bothering to look at Puck. "You." She grits out accusingly, pointing at Quinn. "Come with me." She takes a hold of Quinn's arm roughly. "Now." She pulls her down the hallways not even giving the blonde a chance to close her locker.

She glances back at Puck, hoping the boy will do it for her. He watches the girls curiously. He slowly steps to Quinn's locker and shuts it for her.

"Disperse!" Santana barks, kicking the nerds out of their usual hanging spot at the end of the hallway. They look up frantically, this is the first time either Santana Lopez or Quinn Fabray has even turned to look at them, let alone invade their space. They are quick to oblige.

"What the Fuck is going on?" Santana asks, shoving Quinn slightly, releasing her tight grasp on Quinn's arm.

"I've been trying to tell you. I'm losing my mind." Quinn rubs at her now aching arm. That's going to bruise.

"One problem Fuck Face. I'm not." Santana argues, heated. Quinn bites her lip and looks down, trying to come up with a better theory.

"I'm dreaming." Quinn adds hopefully.

"Hey Dumb ass. I'm not. I'm not some figment of your imagination." As if to prove her point, she flicks Quinn between the eyes.

"Stop that." Quinn can't take any more of the Latina's abuse. She takes her binder and smacks Santana's shoulder a couple of times. Her friend has the good sense to back away.

"Alright alright!" Santana concedes, lifting her hands in surrender. "The fuck is going on?" She murmurs to herself.

"Fuck if I knew." Quinn curses, impressing her best friend with her vulgar statement.

* * *

The girls split up once the bell rings, Santana demanding constant updates from Quinn. Sending texts of her theories to her best friend all through 1st and 2nd period.

**Did you find a magic lamp?**

**_No._**

**Do you have a fairy god mother?**

**_Does Kurt count?_**

**Did someone die?**

**_No one I know._**

**Make a wish upon a star?**

**_Would I honestly be here if I did?_**

**You have a point.**

**Did you make a deal with the devil?**

**_Depends. Did we make any deals?_**

**Bitch. Be serious. I'm trying to help you out.**

Quinn knows Santana is trying her very best to come up with a plausible explanation. Not that any of her explanations were very plausible. She's making light of the situation because she honestly has no idea what to say otherwise.

* * *

During their morning break both Quinn and Santana are both so stumped they have headaches from thinking so much.

"I needed caffeine. Why don't we sell coffee here?" Santana complains as they walk down the hallway, both girls looking completely exhausted. The sea of students parts as they walk, but they are so used to it, they don't even take notice to it.

"There's coke in the vending machine." Quinn offers helpfully, pointing over at the vending machine right before the courtyard.

"Yes please." Santana sighs. Quinn takes notice to Artie rolling down the hallway with Sam at his side, both discussing Avatar. They are so enthralled by their conversation they accidentally bump into Rick and the rest of the Hockey guys.

"Watch it!" Rick shoves Sam and reaches over to knock Artie's books out of his lap.

"You watch it!" Sam roars, shoving Rick so far back that he lands on his ass. The hallway roars with laughter at Ricks expense. Sam ignores the rest of the school and is quick to help Artie with his books.

"You'll pay for that." Rick spits before ducking his head and exiting the hallway. The rest of the Hockey team at his flank. That explains why Sam gets slushied later.

"Spot me a dollar?" Santana asks, bringing Quinn back yo their conversation. Quinn nods, pointing over to her backpack. The girls repeat their usual drill of Quinn standing there and Santana rifling through her backpack.

When Santana finds the money she zips the bag back up and turns to the vending machine.

"Better make it a diet. Sylvester will kill you if she sees you." Quinn warns. Santana shakes her head.

"With the day I'm having? I'm taking a regular. Fuck Sylvester." Santana isn't even aware that their coach is passing them just in time to hear the last of the statement.

"No thanks Sandbags. I don't swing that way." Sue replies in passing. She doesn't even stop to reprimand her cheerios, they're the leaders, so she lets it slide.

"So are you like cursed or something?" Santana asks, just as the bottle of coke rolls into the compartment.

"Not that I know of, but at this point I won't rule anything out." Quinn replies with a sigh. Santana twists the cap off the bottle only to be sprayed by the contents of the soda. Both girls shriek in surprise.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Santana growls, the caffeinated beverage drips uncomfortably down their bodies.

"I didn't know it was going to happen. We didn't do this yesterday..or whatever. Last time I lived this day we went to the courtyard during break. You stared at Brittany while we sat with Puck."

"We voluntarily sat with Puck?" Santana asks, slightly surprised. Quinn nods, understanding why her friend is surprised.

"It was one of his better days." Just then Brittany passes them on her way to the courtyard. She notices the girls state. What Quinn hadn't anticipated was that Rachel would be with her.

That's the thing about Brittany she'll befriend anyone that is nice to her.

"What happened?" Brittany gasps, still ignoring Santana, choosing to fuss over Quinn instead. Rachel stands there awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"Soda exploded." Santana answers. Brittany's eyes glance over at Santana. Brittany reaches into her own backpack and supplies a cheerio hoodie.

"Here." Brittany offers to Quinn. Quinn takes it with a smile, though she notices Santana deflate.

"Do you girls need anything?" Rachel asks from just behind Brittany. Quinn is about to open her mouth to reply kindly, though she isn't sure why.

"Not from you." Santana bites back. Rachel frowns slightly in response.

"Um Britt, I'm going to go-" Rachel starts, her eyes down casted. Rachel usually isn't this touchy. Sh usually takes Santana barbs in stride, but whatever she and Brittany had been talking about must have been sensitive.

"Rachel." Brittany calls back to the girl warmly, a stark contrast to the glare she throws in Santana's direction. "I'll go with you. Hope that helps." Brittany smiles at Quinn and follows Rachel's lead out of the hallway.

"You have to tone down the bitch thing." Quinn tells Santana. The Latina stares off to where Rachel and Brittany disappeared to.

"This day is turning out to be so fuckin weird." Santana notes.

"Tell me about it." Quinn responds, handing over Brittany's hoodie to her best friend.

* * *

**So I got such an overwhelming response of reviews I decided to give you another chapter. Despite my life being hectic, I really wanted to thank you guys for the reviews.**

**I know it's a bit short, but like I said. I wanted to thank you.**

**Keep the reviews coming- They keep me motivated to continue stories.**

**What did you think?-A**


	3. I know

"I got it!" Santana whispers harshly to Quinn, waking her from her wonderful day dream. One filled with songs, something sweet smelling, and for some odd reason, big brown eyes.

"Huh?" Quinn yawns, rubbing at her eyes. Mrs. Howard was boring the hell out of her with her lesson on lord of the flies. Please, Quinn read that ages ago.

"Stop staring at Berry!" Santana pinches Quinn's side, waking her from her drowsy state.

"I wasn't-" Quinn turns her head back to the general direction in which she was staring, sure enough, Rachel is there, studiously taking notes. "I was staring off into space."

"Whatever." Santana eyes her a bit longer then turns back to the piece of paper in front of her that Quinn had originally thoughts were notes from the class. She really should have known better.

"What are you doing?" Quinn slides the paper in front of herself so she can read it.

"My theories." Santana explains.

Theres a variety of theories written on the paper, along with a couple doodles to accompany them. One doodle in particular of Kurt dressed as a fairy stands out. Most of the theories have been crossed off.

"Revelation? What is that?" Quinn asks theres a doodled that has been scribbled over.

"Well i figure, whenever stories like this happen in movies or on tv it usually means the protagonist., thats you in this case, has to figure something out. Learn some kind of lesson or something." Santana explains, drawing a crude stick figure of Quinn's supposed journey of revelation.

"What lesson?" Quinn asks. Not that living the same day twice in a row makes any sense, but what Santana is saying rings with a bit of truth.

"Bitch I don't know. I can't do all the work and since YOU'RE the one living this freaky dejá day you best figure it out soon." Both girls are suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both cheerios look up to see Mrs. Howard glaring at them. in fact, all eyes are on them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Howard asks the girls with a scowl on her face. Mrs. Howard has been scowling this whole year, maybe it's just the way her face falls. Quinn glances around the room, she's used to having all eyes on her, but this is slightly embarrassing. She locks eyes with Rachel and it isn't until then does Quinn feel her face tinge pink.

"Actually yes. Do you mind?" Quinn asks, not wanting to look weak in front of her class. Blushing shows vulnerability. Being vulnerable means she has a chink in the armor. That is unacceptable.

The class sniggers at Quinn's response. She even catches a small smile graces Rachel's face. Even Santana is impressed by Quinn's response. Mrs. Howard however, is not impressed.

"Passing notes is not allowed Ms Fabray." Mrs. Howard holds out her hand expectantly. Santana eyes the note then looks back up at their english teacher.

"It's private." Is Santana's response. Again the class giggles.

"Hand it over ladies." Theres a strain to her voice that Quinn knows indicates that her teacher has had the last straw.

If the note didn't have the crazy ramblings of their theories Quinn wouldn't be worried, but it does. So she is. Santana must sense Quinn's slight panic so she crumples up the note and sticks it down the front of her cheerio uniform.

"If you want it, you'll have to get it." Santana challenges with the raise of a brow.

* * *

"Did you really have to stuff it down your shirt?" Quinn asks as they step out of Figgins' office.

"It was either that or you eat it." Santana shrugs not at all bothered at being sent to the principal. The lunch bell is about to ring so the girls head over to their lockers.

"Good thinking back there." Quinn compliments her best friend for being quick on her feet.

"One mention of the crimson tide to a guy and they back off." Santana shrugs like it's no big deal, but Quinn can tell her friend is proud of herself for thinking of an excuse so quickly. She's right. all Santana had to do was say they didn't want to hand the note over because it mentioned that Quinn was on her period and they were afraid they would have to read the note to the class.

Figgins stumbled over his words, turned bright red, then released the girls.

"Do you want to head off campus for lunch? I have some left over passes from when Sylvester had us go pick up her protein powder In Columbus." Santana offers. Quinn quite likes the idea, after the day she's having, she doesn't think she can stomach a lunch from the cafeteria.

"Yeah, let me just drop off-" Just as Quinn is going to finish her sentence the lunch bell rings and students pour into the hallway.

Santana nods over the direction to their lockers. She doesn't want to take her backpack either.

Quinn isn't exactly sure why, but she has an inkling feeling that she's missing something. It isn't until she hears the gasp and the following splash does Quinn know what's going on.

Sam is standing there, stock still, blue slush dripping down his face. And just like before, Rachel rushes to his aid with a look of concern on her features.

This time though, this time, Quinn knows what is coming. She steps forward just as Rachel slips, and holds her hand out, catching Rachel before she falls. Quinn also almost slips in the process resulting in her wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist. She steadies herself and Rachel.

Quinn's hazel eyes lock onto Rachel's brown ones. There is something so familiar about them, Quinn wonders why. Rachel smiles slightly, looking up into Quinn's eyes. She's not sure why, but she finds herself smiling back.

"You ok?" Quinn asks before releasing her grasp on Rachel's waist.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Rachel responds shyly, looking up at Quinn through her long lashes. For the second time that day Quinn is interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Looky here." Rick sneers holding a jumbo slushie cup. "Has the faggy glee cub of yours turned you into a rug muncher?" The rest of the jocks chuckle behind him.

"Cut the crap Rick." Santana grits out through her teeth. She doesn't like the way he's holding the cup, poised for an attack.

"Wasn't talking to you Lopez. Everyone already knows you are." Rick spits. Santana stands there, motionless. Fear encompasses her eyes. This causes Quinn to take a step forward in her own defense as well as her friends.

"Say another word and-" Quinn musters up the most menacing voice she can, but is interrupted again.

"Or you'll what? Everyone knows you have no rank here anymore Fabray. You're a loser like the rest of that glee club of yours. Are you all gay now? or is it reserved to the hypocrite celibacy club bitches? You're nothing Fabray. You will never hold rank here again. I wonder what those parents of yours will say when they find out you're shagging it up with the biggest loser in town?" Quinn eyes flicker over to Rachel, the girl reaches over as if to offer her support, but Quinn flinches away.

"I'll make sure to let your father know on Sunday. He still goes to church. Can't say the same for you." Just as Rick finishes his statement he thrusts the slush right onto Quinn.

It never ceases to amaze her, how much it hurts. It's like being bitch slapped by the very iceberg that sunk the titanic. For a second she can't think, let alone breath. Then she hears the echoing laughter of the students in the hallway. This kicks her into gear.

She rushes over to the bathroom and is glad when she hears only one person follow.

"Santana I don't know if I can-" She spins around to see it wasn't Santana that followed her, but Rachel.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asks timidly. She walks over to a paper towel dispenser.

"Fine. I want to be alone." Quinn chokes out, stepping away from Rachel.

"You're crying." Rachel notes. Quinn hadn't even noticed. She's more concerned with the slush that slides down her back. She turns to face her reflection in the mirror. Tear tracks run down her face, leaving clear trails in the red syrup that paints her face.

"I need to be alone." Quinn insists, not wanting any help from Rachel.

What would this look like to people outside? Rachel comforting Quinn? It would look like Rick was right. And he wasn't. Isn't. Quinn doesn't have feelings for girls. She is straight. That's that.

" I can help. I'm what you call an expert on slushie removal." Rachel tries to joke with Quinn, taking another step towards the blonde.

"Please get out." Quinn begs between sobs. When did she start crying so hard?

"It's quite alright Quinn I-" But this time Quinn does the interrupting.

"I'm not gay!" She screeches just in time for Tina, Brittany, and Mercedes to step in. Rachel steps back, finally getting the hint. "I'm not! ok?! Get out! Just get out!" Quinn yells. Rachel back tracks a couple of steps, backing tight into Brittany, who curiously offers a comforting embrace to the diva.

"GET OUT!" Quinn yells a bit more forcefully. The girls finally listen. Mercedes and Tina don't look scared or upset, they look sympathetic. Brittany looks disappointed. And Rachel? Quinn can't even bring herself to look at her.

When she hears the door close Quinn collapses to the ground, curling around herself. She doesn't care how unsanitary it is. She doesn't care that the corn syrup is probably staining her hair a shade of pink. All she can focus on is the sobs wracking her body.

Quinn has always feared that she was worthless. That no one cared. That she is a waste of space. It took a dumb jock to claim it in front of the school for her to really feel it.

Quinn doesn't have feelings for Rachel. She can't. She doesn't. Does she?

Things are finally going good with her mom, she doesn't want to ruin it with coming up with some kind of revelation that she isn't even sure is true.

The door opens and Quinn is about to kick the person out when she notices it's Santana. Where the hell has she been? She needed the back up.

"Quinn." Santana breathes, taking in the sight of her best friend completely broken.

"I-I-I" Quinn opens her mouth to say something, but she doesn't even know what to say. Santana just kind of looks at her. Then she follows her friends lead, sitting on the cold, gross ground and takes her best friend into her arms.

Santana doesn't seem to care that Quinn is staining her with tears and runny mascara and red slushie. She lets the blonde sob into her.

"He's an idiot." Is all Santana can think of saying. She's never been good with the emotional crap.

"I can't Santana. I can't be-" Her sobs get louder at the mere thought. Santana holds her tighter.

"I know Q. Believe me, I know." Both girls know what it's like to be afraid of their feelings. Afraid of disappointing their parents.

Quinn thinks back to all of the signs. Like maybe she can diagnose her case of when she started liking girls. Sadly, it doesn't work that way.

"Oh God!" Quinn wails, like realization has hit her.

"It's ok. I got you." Santana tightens her embrace, if possible, at her words.

"I like her Santana." Quinn confesses. It's like she has to say it out loud for it to be real.

"I know. I know." Santana repeats these words like a mantra, holding her friend as she comes to terms with herself. As she feels the anguish at being ashamed of herself.

* * *

Quinn eventually stops crying. Santana spends most of het time kicking people out of the bathroom between periods. Santana and Quinn both head to the locker rooms. At this point they both need showers and to get out of their clothes. Santana is lucky, having an extra uniform in her locker. Quinn has to settle with her PE sweats and finds Pucks TSHIRT hanging from the outside of her PE locker. The same one she is sure Puck gave to Rachel when she got slushied. How Puck knows which locker is hers in the locker room, she rather not know, but takes the kind gesture with a slight smile.

Quinn realizes she looks like a mess. With a band T-shirt and sweats. Swollen eyes and wet hair.

"Is that blood?" Quinn asks as Santana folds up her dirty uniform. The Latina smirks slightly.

"It might be." Santana replies mysteriously. It's the first time Quinn takes in the state her friend is in. She notes that her right knuckles are slightly swollen. Santana notices Quinn's line of sight and shrugs.

"Couldn't let Rick the Dick get away with it." Santana smiles slightly at Quinn.

"I'd do the same for you." Quinn tells her. It's the only way she knows how to say her I love you. Santana knows this much.

"I know."

* * *

'Look if it's lame, we'll leave." Santana tells Quinn as they stand outside of the choir room. Glee club has already started. In facet, it's almost over. Quinn's only response is a nod.

Santana is the first to step into the room, followed by Quinn.

"Nice to see you." Is all Mr. Shuester says. And to the everlasting credit of the club, none of them say a word. They all know what it's like, the humiliation. But this, this is different.

Quinn notes that both Puck and Finn are sporting variety of injuries, ranging from black eyes to split lips. Even Mike and Sam look worse for ware.

"Rachel, if you'd like you can sing now." Mr Schue offers.

She hears the girl stand from her seat and walk over to the center of the room. There is something heavy about those footsteps. She doesn't know why though, she is too busy staring at her feet.

She was so cruel to Rachel. All Rachel wanted to do was help her and she threw it back in her face. Not just today, but always. Now that Quinn has gotten a taste of her own humiliating medicine, she has so much more respect for the diva. And her ability to keep her chin up.

"I just want to tell you guys. That I'm here. And that I love you all." Rachel tells the room. Her voice void of the usual exuberance she uses.

And Quinn expects to hear the same song she heard before, but no. Something is different. It seems Rachel has changed the choice of her song. It's like Rachel is the only person who truly knows her, because she chooses the one song that could really cut her through the core.

**Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

**When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means**

**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**

**Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day**

**Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside, look inside to your soul**

**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within**

**Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
You'll break it  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you**

**When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within**

**Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here  
When your world starts to fall**

It isn't until the chorus does Quinn realize she is crying again. It's Santana's hand that finds her way to hers (and with the proceeding squeeze) that Quinn finally have the courage to look up at Rachel.

Her best friend offers her courage and comfort and this girl, this girl she has tormented for years, one she has come to realize she has feelings for does the same.

It's the last verse when Rachel has no qualms to openly stare at Quinn. To tell Quinn she is not alone.

Quinn lets her hands slip from Santana's grasp and breaks eye contact with Rachel. She then stands and rushes out the door uttering the words.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**So, Thank you ALL so much for the wonderful reviews.**

**I was wondering if you would all still like me to continue this or would you rather me stick to my other stories?**

**The song is The Voice Within by Christina Aguilera**

**What did you think- A?**


	4. Alone but not lonely

The rays of the sun flicker through the fluffy cotton ball clouds. A slight breeze wisps through her hair. It's the perfect weather outside. Just enough of both the sun and breeze to make it completely comfortable to sit and listen to the songs of the birds. To watch the leaves in the tree blow in the wind. She should be enjoying it, but instead she sits on the bleachers letting the tears roll down her face and splash onto the metal.

Quinn can remember a time when things were simpler. When all she had to worry about was sticking to Sylvester's crazy diet and regard everyone else as if they were blessed to have THE Quinn Fabray in their presence. Everything else fell into line after that.

So that's not entirely true, but it felt simpler those days. When all she had to do was stay out of Russell Fabray's way when he had a bit too much to drink.

She tries to let her mind wander on inconsequential things. Think about what outfit she should wear tomorrow. She tries not to dwell on the fact that tomorrow may never come and she might just spend the rest of her life on a single set revolution of March 21, 2011.

She hears the crunch of the gravel before she sees who it is. She knows only one person would go looking for her at this point. It might seem strange that she knows who it is just by the sound of their footsteps. I guess when you know someone as long as Quinn has known Santana Lopez, you pick up a thing or two.

Santana steps out onto the football field, scanning the area, looking for Quinn. It's when she turns to look up at the bleachers that her best friend visibly relaxes. The cheerio takes her time to make her way to Quinn, allowing the blonde to regain composure, but really, at this point, Quinn doesn't care of Santana sees her in this state.

"Hey." Santana greets as she takes a tentative seat next to Quinn. The blonde doesn't respond. She simply continues to look out onto the field. Quinn notices her friend nod out of the corner of her eye, she accepts Quinn's silence.

"So do you think she loves me to?" Santana jokes, trying to get a smile out of her friend. She succeeds. Quinn cracks a smile slightly at her best friend referring to Rachel telling the glee club that she loves them all.

Santana feels this is an invitation to scoot closer to the blonde. Quinn in turn leans her head on her shoulder.

"What a day." Santana sighs, leaning her head on top of Quinn's.

"Thanks for making sure I didn't go through it alone." Quinn whispers, her voice is slightly hoarse from all the crying.

"Just know if this shit ever happens to me, you better believe me." Santana replies. Quinn's heart begins to thump erratically.

"What if you don't believe me tomorrow?" Quinn asks, her breathing speeding up. "Oh God." Quinn stands, knocking her head slightly against Santana's ("Ow!").

"I don't think I can go through this alone. Santana you're not going to believe me!" Quinn paces the length of the bleachers once before Santana can grab a hold of her shoulders.

"QUINN! breathe!" Santana instructs, taking an exaggerated breath then releasing it. She urges Quinn to follow her lead.

"I'll believe you." Santana promises, though she looks skeptical herself.

"You almost didn't believe me today." Quinn reminds her a bit hysterically. Santana lets her hands drop from the blondes shoulders. She bites her lip, a contemplative look crosses her features. Quinn knows this look very well. Santana is debating whether she can trust Quinn with something.

"What?" Quinn asks, hoping to get her friend to talk.

"What what?" Santana asks, but Quinn can read her friend very well.

"You face. You make that face when you're not sure whether you want me to know something." Quinn elaborates. Santana huffs and crosses her arms.

"I hate it when you do that." She grumbles. Quinn smiles, despite the situation.

"What if I tell you something that I've never told anyone before?" Santana suggests, thought it seems like Quinn is torturing the suggestion out of her.

"That could work, but it has to be something big. Something absolutely no one knows." Quinn tells Santana, who in turn scowls.

"I know bitch. I made the suggestion. If I tell you this, you can never, ever repeat it." Santana orders.

Quinn's day hadn't exactly been going well, but with this turn of events she finds herself smiling. She's never seen Santana so flustered. Quinn uses her index finger to make an X over her heart.

Santana still doesn't look convinced, but she keeps true to the caring friend thus far. She heaves a sigh, like maybe it's taking her a great deal of effort to admit this.

"I'm in love with Brittany." Santana admits this in a whisper. Quinn stares blankly at Santana, unsure of what to say to her. She knows it took Santana a lot to admit this out loud, but this isn't exactly going to help out her situation.

"What?" This time it's Santana who questions her friend.

"What what?" Quinn asks, trying not to make light of this situation. She knows if she makes one wrong move with this information Santana will recede inside herself.

"You get that look when you want to say something." Santana crosses her arms, a scowl firmly set in place. Quinn frowns. She wasn't aware that Santana knew her so well.

"I just. I already knew that." Quinn admits quietly. Santana's scowl falters.

"Yeah." She sighs for what seems like the fiftieth time that day. "I know."

"I'm glad you were able to tell me though, but..." Quinn trails off her sentence.

"You need something that I won't bitch about?" Santana smirks slightly. probably imagining the hell she would give Quinn if she used that ad her argument.

"That would help, yeah." Quinn agrees.

"God, I swear Quinn, if you ever repeat this to another living soul, you'll have hell to pay." Santana warns, and even now, Quinn knows that Santana is being serious.

"I promise." Quinn nods.

"Alright. Well remember earlier this year when we did the Brittany Spears assignment?" Santana asks, and the way she asks looks like she doesn't want Quinn to remember.

Of course Quinn remembers the assignment, it was the week Rachel had come to school wearing that outfit. Back then Quinn had merely thought it was a day Rachel didn't dress so poorly. Now she knows she was looking at more than the outfit.

"Well remember how your girl-"

"Not my girl."

"came to school wearing that outfit?" Santana continued through Quinn's interruption without hesitance.

It's the very outfit Quinn had just been thinking about, but she isn't about to voice those thoughts. So instead she just nods.

"Yeah well I may or may not have thought ..." The rest of the sentence is mumbled. Quinn can't pick it up, so she scoots in closer.

"What was that?" Quinn asks, she genuinely couldn't hear it, but Santana glares at her for having to repeat it,

"I think she looked hot. I kind of had a 'mailman' kind of moment." Santana confesses. Quinn isn't sure wether or laugh or slap her best friend across her face.

"You checked Rachel out?" Quinn grits out instead.

"Woah there. Don't get your granny panties in a twist." Santana steps back. Quinn thinks it;s for the better, her hand aches to strike the Latina across the cheek for even glancing at Rachel in that way.

"So just tell me that. And I'll believe you. I swear." Santana tells her, bringing Quinn back to the real situation that needs handling.

"Right. OK. thanks." Santana's lips press into a thin line. Clearly she never wants to admit the e fact that she checked out Rachel Berry.

"So, you're my ride home." Santana tells Quinn after a moment. Quinn smiles slightly and nods. If she can find Solace in one thing, it's knowing that she have Santana at her side.

* * *

The rest of the evening is spent much like her previous one. And even though Quinn isn't sure she'll wake up again on the day of March 21st, she goes ahead and does her homework just in case.

And again, it's awkward during dinner. Judy does try to start up a conversation this time, but it mostly has to do with asking why Quinn's clothes are stained red and why she came home wearing Noah's shirt.

It was Quinn's slight shrug and closed off nature that kept Judy from further investigating the issue.

Quinn sat at the table, mostly pushing her food around her plate.

It's when there is a knock on the door that Quinn jumps to her feet to get away from her mother's concerned gaze. It isn;t until her hand is hovering over the door knob does she realize she has done this once before, and last time there was a tiny brunette waiting on the other side.

She peeks through the peep hole, and sure enough, there is Rachel Berry standing on the other side of the door, clutching a couple of papers in her hands. She stands there nervously and even though Quinn is terrified of Rachel and all the unanswered and even unasked questions that comes along with the small diva she knows she has to open the door for her.

Though she isn't quite sure why Rachel is even at her door. Quinn had been terrible to her. Instead of wondering, Quinn opens the door.

"Hi." Quinn greets a little rigidly.

"Hello Quinn. How, um, how are you? That's a stupid question, being on the receiving end of one of those- I mean- Not that- you know." Rachel stumbles over her words, and despite how terrified Quinn is of this whole situation, she finds herself smiling.

"I'm fine Rachel." Quinn smiles, catching the brunette off guard by being both nice and using her first name. "What you got there?" Quinn asks, surprising herself by how easy she finds it is to talk to Rachel.

"Oh this?" Rachel holds out the papers for Quinn to take. "They are my notes for English. Seeing as you and Santana got sent out of class I thought you might like to have the notes you missed." Quinn smiles down at the paper, she reads Rachel's loopy hand writing.

"Thanks." Quinn takes the paper gratefully, even though she's already read the book.

"My pleasure." Rachel replies, a genuine smile on her face. One Quinn hasn't seen in quite some time. She also wonders when she started noticing Rachel's smile.

"I better get going, my dads probably have dinner waiting." Rachel lets Quinn know. Quinn kind of stands there for a moment and just as Rachel turns around she finds her voice.

"Hey Rachel, listen, I-" but as soon as Quinn says this, Rachel turns to face her with a hopeful expression. And again, Quinn seems to have lost her voice. There is something in this expression that is begging for so much more.

And maybe Quinn is delusional. Just because she has come to terms with how she feels for the girl standing in front of her, doesn't mean Rachel feels even remotely the same way.

"Yes?" Rachel prods.

"I'm sorry for-for- you know. I'm sorry for being such a bitch today." Not just today. "And I really admire you for being able to put up wit this for so long." Also Quinn's fault. "You are incredibly brave." and beautiful. "And Thank you- for trying to help me- and for the song. And for-" for being you. "for this." Quinn holds up the paper lamely.

Rachel stares at her for a moment, like she's expecting a punch line, or a bucket of blood to be poured on her, but when none of that happens, she takes a step closer to Quinn.

"You're also incredibly brave, Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Rachel turns and gets into her car. She drives away, and even though she is standing alone, she doesn't feel as lonely.

* * *

**I'm Mr. Bright Side!**

Quinn groans, turning on her side, and slamming her palm down on her alarm clock.

It's March 21st again. Again.

But this time Quinn is doing it right.

* * *

**You are all very wonderful for your kind words. I know this one is a little bit shorter, but I have a busy week ahead and I wanted to share the end of this day for you.**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**What did you think? -A**


	5. A shared moment

**I apologize for any and all errors.**

* * *

Quinn goes through her motions of the morning with extra vigor and excitement.

Quinn is determined to make this her best day yet. She takes the shortest shower humanly possible. She quickly changes and applies make up.

In fact she's already headed to the kitchen (french toast again) When she receives the first text from Santana.

**Give me a lift today?**

**_Yeah, I'll be there in 10. Don't be late._**

**Bitch, you better buy me breakfast. I sure as hell aint going to school this early.**

Quinn doesn't dignify the text with a response.

"You're up early." Judy notes as she walks over to the coffee pot.

"Santana needs a ride to school." Quinn responds. She looks in the cupboard and easily finds two paper cups for coffee. She doesn't want to share this time around.

"That's nice of you." Judy smiles, though she looks slightly disappointed her daughter won't be joining her for breakfast.

Quinn vowed she would make this day perfect. She's going to try and make it perfect in every aspect.

"Santana's been begging me to bring her some of your food. She loves your cooking." Quinn tells her mother. Judy immediately brightens at the praise.

"You should invite her over for dinner some time. Here take her some toast." Judy is piling a plate high with food for both girls.

"Thanks mom." Quinn juggles the coffee's her, a plate of french toast, her keys and her backpack. Luckily she doesn't spill anything and makes it to her car with all items in tact.

Quinn knows she is probably driving too fast than is deemed legal, but she really wants to tell Santana and start her day off right.

When Quinn pulls up to the Lopez residence the first thing she notes is that Santana is nowhere to be seen. Quinn honks the horn a couple of times, probably a bit much, but she's just so excited about the prospect of the day, she can't wait.

Santana walks out the front gate looking both grumpy and angry. They are very similar looks to Santana's usual face, but Quinn knows the difference.

Before Santana can reach the passenger side door, Quinn hops out of the drivers seat.

"You're driving." Quinn commands. Santana's scowl becomes even more impressive, that is until Quinn hands Santana the plate full of french toast.

"I love Judy." Santana sighs contentedly. She walks over to the drivers side without further argument.

Both girls hop into the vehicle and sit for a moment. Santana is busy enjoying her breakfast while Quinn figures out how to approach this subject without Santana flipping out.

"Quit watching me eat, freak." Santana tells Quinn around a mouthful. Instead of coming up with a retort, Quinn hands Santana a cup of coffee. Santana looks at the cup curiously before taking it out of Quinn's hand. She even goes as far as sniffing the coffee. Probably wondering if it's poisoned.

"Ok, who died." Santana asks 's not that Santana and Quinn don't do kind things for each other, but there is something about Quinn this morning. She looks...itchy.

"No one died." Quinn responds, though she isn't sure how to proceed. So she decides to throw Santana a curve ball.

"I'm gay." Unfortunately Quinn has poor timing. She really shouldn't have said that while Santana was taking her first sip.

The Latina literally spews coffee everywhere, spluttering over the hot beverage. Quinn wasn't aware people spit their drinks in surprise outside of television.

Santana carefully sets her coffee down, eyes wide. She fumbles around with the cup, trying to place it in the cup holder, but her eyes are locked on Quinn. Like maybe the girl might explode.

Quinn has never seen Santana like this. So on edge. So careful. She's wondering what to say to her best friend.

"But you knew that already." Quinn continues carefully. Santana's eyes narrow, wondering where the cheerio is going with this.

"And I have feelings for Rachel. Strong feelings." Quinn adds. Again, Santana's eyes widen in surprise. She opens her mouth as if to ask Quinn a question, but the blonde doesn't allow her to cut in.

"The reason I am telling you this is because-you can't interrupt me ok?" Quinn looks pointedly at Santana. The Latina is so curious she agrees with a nod.

"Sure." Santana adds when the nod doesn't suffice.

"Not only because you already know this. But because I have already told you this. Yesterday. Or whatever. Not exactly. I've already lived this day." Santana open her mouth to argue, but Quinn stops her.

"No interrupting." Quinn snaps. Santana huffs and crosses her arms.

"I can prove it to you by saying that I know you had a flat tire. And I know you and Brittany got into a fight during sex." With each fact Santana looks more and more like she is going to burst with anger. Quinn holds up a hand.

"But you told me that if I wanted you to believe me, I would tell you this; When we had that Brittany Spears week not too long ago- You thought Rachel looked hot. You've never told anyone this. Not even Brittany, which is why you said you would believe me if I told you this." Quinn didn't dare to look at Santana as she confessed she knew this information. For one, she knew eye contact just might set the Latina off. And two, just thinking of Santana look at Rachel in that way made her uncomfortably jealous.

Finally Quinn chances a glance at Santana, and the girl is pale. She actually kind of looks like she might throw up the toast she had just scarfed down.

"I told you that?" Santana asks in a slight whisper. The girl isn't looking at Quinn, instead she looks straight ahead. It's clear she's doubtful.

"I know how this all sounds, but you told me yesterday that if I told you this. You would believe me. You were a great friend to me yesterday. or last time I lived this monday or whatever. Rick slushied me. He also basically outed me. Even though I wasn't aware I was gay. Ok maybe a part of me always knew. But you really helped me. And even though I didn't say it yesterday and you don't even know this happened. I just want to thank you for being a good friend."

Finally, both of the girls have worked up enough courage to look at each other. Really look at each other. There must be something in Quinn's face that screams honesty because all Santana does is nod once before turning the keys in the ignition.

"Do you believe me?" Quinn asks in a whisper. She's not sure if she can handle it if her best friend does it.

"You have to know how this sounds." Santana tells Quinn evenly, but there something in her voice that tells Quinn she does.

"I know how it sounds. I think I might be going crazy." Quinn confesses. And if she is going crazy. Why not relish in the insanity and make it a good day?

"This is fuckin nuts." Santana breathes before putting the car into drive. She glances over at Quinn and smiles slightly at her. "But who would make up a story like that?"

Quinn lets out a huge sigh of relief as soon as Santana admits she believes her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Santana asks after a while of silence.

"You came up with a theory that I have to learn something." Quinn tells her, wishing she could have kept the drawing Santana made last time around.

"Well you figured out you were in love with Berry." Santana tells her.

"No one said anything about love." Quinn retorts. Santana glares over at Quinn.

"You're the one with the issues bitch. I'm just trying to help. Denying that you're in love with Berry won't help your case" .

"By issues you mean waking up every day to it being monday?" Quinn asks for clarification.

"That must be a bitch. Mondays suck." Santana actually looks sympathetic. "Anyway yeah. If I'm right. And I usually am. Then you're learning some type of lesson. You know like in that one Bill Murray movie. He learned not to be a douche. Fuck you're screwed." Santana looks over at Quinn seriously, but before Quinn can panic too much about the sudden revelation that has hit her best friend, the girl smiles.

"There's no way you'll ever stop being a bitch." Santana grins. Quinn shoves her friend half heartedly.

"Fuck you." Quinn laughs, though the idea kind of makes her nervous.

"It's a joke." Santana adds, sensing the shift in mood. "Sorry. I don't know the proper etiquette for these type of things."

"It's fine. You're doing fine. I'm just surprised you believe me." Quinn admits to her. Santana shrugs and turns on the road Quinn asks her to.

"If you ever tell anyone I checked out your girl-"

"-not my girl."

"Not yet." Santana teases. Quinn is surprised to find herself blushing. "Shit Q. You got it bad."

Quinn can't find it in herself to say anything. Instead she makes Santana pull into the market.

"What are we doing here?" Santana asks. Instead of answering Quinn quickly gets out of the vehicle. Orders Santana to stay put. Buys a a pretty arrangement of flowers. and hops back in the car.

"How sweet. I didn't know you were romantic." Santana teases. "I'm sure Berry will love them." Santana adds uncertainly. Trying to be helpful.

"They aren't for RACHEL." Quinn emphasizes the girls name. Then it seems like she takes in Quinn's remark.

"Who are they for?" Quinn points the way and it seems Santana immediately recognizes where they are headed.

"You're going to give them to Brittany." Quinn tells her, though it is no longer necessary because Santana drives down the familiar roads to reach the Pierce residence.

"She's pissed at me." Santana whispers, but continues on the same route.

"You're scared. And I think that's ok. Brittany knows you're scared. You told me yesterday that you love her."

"Jesus, what didn't I tell you?" Santana mutters, staring straight ahead.

"The reason I'm bringing this up isn't to rub it in your face. But if you can tell me that. Then you should tell her that. It's all she wants to hear. Tell her and then take it one day at a time. Or... you know, whatever." Quinn tells her. Santana glances over at Quinn, surprised by how candid she is being about emotions.

"You gonna take your own advice?" Santana asks just as she's pulling into the Pierce's driveway.

"Let's just worry about you for now." Quinn urges her friend, spotting Brittany stepping out of her house. "Go get her." Santana smiles, taking the flowers Quinn is offering her.

"Thanks." Santana thanks her best friend. It's only one word, but it's the most sincere Quinn has ever herd Santana sound.

Quinn watches as Brittany stands in the driveway. She watches Santana expectantly. Quinn thinks the only reason Brittany hasn't simply breezed past the Latina is because she is intrigued by the bouquet Santana holds.

Brittany simply crosses her arms as Santana speaks. Quinn wishes she could hear what her best friend is saying because Brittany's lips slowly start forming a smile. Who knew Santana had a way with words? Who knew she was a romantic.

Santana hands the flowers over to Brittany and unsurprisingly takes them with a smile. She quickly walks back into her house with the flowers.

Santana walks back to the car. She pumps her fist in the air, reminding Quinn of the final scene in The Breakfast Club. She must have gotten the girl.

"I told her." Santana beams at Quinn as soon as she returns to the car.

"I'm guessing it worked." Quinn smiles, removing her seatbelt so she can take the back seat.

"You were right. She understands that I'm scared. For now it's ok." Santana looks a little uncertain about the last bit. Quinn understands being scared. She's scared about her feelings for Rachel. And she isn't even sure if Rachel returns these feelings. Quinn would understand if she didn't.

But what if she did? What then? Quinn isn't sure she'd be ready to shout it from the rooftops. She'd be so happy that she wishes she would, but scared at the same time. She witnessed what Kurt went through. She isn't sure she's be able to go through the same.

All of this is hypothetical of course. For all she knows, Rachel is only interested in men- well boys to be fair.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks when Quinn doesn't even bother to open the door to hop into the back seat.

"I don't need you looking over your shoulder every five seconds to eye fuck Brittany." Santana smirks back at her best friend.

"Thank you." Santana tells her instead of making a witty retort. "Why do you need me to drive, anyway?" Santana asks before the morning can get too emotional.

"Just have to do something." Is all Quinn says in explanation. She smiles at the her plans for the day.

Brittany returns to the vehicle as bubbly as ever. Quinn glances down at her watch. She's right on schedule.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany smiles turning around in the passenger seat to greet her fellow blonde. Brittany then proceeds to lean over the center console to peck Santana on the lips. Quinn smiles at the sight but decides her best friend is too on edge to tease her about it.

"Alright, let's get going. I have to do something before class." Quinn tells the girls.

Santana glances back at Quinn with a questioning look, but is distracted by Brittany taking her hand in hers.

The drive to school consists of loving glances from the cheerios in the front seat while Quinn comes up with teasing remarks for Santana. They pull up to school not too long after and like clockwork Rachel is bending over the trunk of her car to retrieve a box.

"See you guys in a bit." Quinn calls out to her friends, she opens the door before Santana can even stop the vehicle.

"Jesus Quinn at least let me- Oh!" Santana must see where Quinn is headed. Quinn can't hear what her best friend advises her to do (though she thinks it might have been crude) because she slams the door and makes her way over to the petite girl.

Rachel struggles to close the trunk of her car. She catches sight of the blonde and smiles at her.

"Hello Quinn!" She greets kindly. How Rachel manages to greet everyone in a cheery way is beyond Quinn.

"Hi Rachel. Let me give you a hand with that." Quinn offers. If Rachel was surprised that Quinn used her first name she looks dumbfounded when Quinn takes the large, heavy box from her.

"You don't have to." Rachel offers weakly, though Quinn can see the slight excitement and intrigue in her eyes. It's a half hearted statement. Quinn smiles slightly, though she can feel the staring in her arms from the effort. Rachel is stronger than she thought.

"I know I don't. What do you have in here?" Quinn asks just as Finn walks up to the girls.

"Hey Rachel. Hey Quinn." He looks even more confused by Quinn and Rachel being amicable to each other than he does during one of Schue's spanish exams. And that's saying something.

"Hello Finn." Rachel greets cheerily, even more so than how she greeted Quinn. The blonde wonders if it has to do with Rachel having feelings for Finn or that Quinn somehow improved the Divas mood. She really hopes it's the latter.

"Finn." Quinn greets the boy, rather annoyed.

"Need any help?" Finn offers the girls, he even goes as far trying to take the box from her. Quinn knows that it is a genuine offer, but she maneuvers the box away.

"No, I got it." Quinn tells him. Finn Hudson will not steal her thunder.

"Quinn was kind enough to offer me help." Rachel explains. This seems to confuse the boy even more. He looks around, perhaps looking for any evidence that Quinn will be pulling a prank.

"You feeling ok Quinn?" Finn asks, furrowing his brow.

"What are you trying to imply?" Rachel asks suddenly, jumping to Quinn's defense. They are almost to the school by now, something the cheerio is glad for. The box is heavier than she thought. Quinn isn't quite sure why Rachel is jumping to her defense. She of all people knows that she is the least deserving of Rachel's defense.

"I just mean that- you know-" Finn stumbles over his words retreating from Rachel's glare.

"I don't know Finn. Would you care to explain?" Quinn has to bite back the laughter at Finn's reaction. He is slowly backing away from the girls.

"It's just that Quinn never-" He knows it's the wrong thing to say as soon as Rachel scowls.

"Quinn offered to help me. It was a genuine gesture and you're going to throw it back in her face claiming it's what? A prank?" Finn looks over his shoulder.

"What?" He calls back, though clearly no one called his name.

"Sorry girls, I think Puck needs my help. Talk to you later." Finn scurries off like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Thank you for that." Quinn smiles. Rachel opens the door to the school for Quinn.

"Finn was wrong to assume the worst from you." Rachel tells her, leading thh way.

"No, but maybe you should have." Quinn tels her honestly. Rachel looks up at Quinn slightly surprised.

"Why, is this a prank?" Rachel asks, though she sounds skeptical, she still looks around.

"No." Quinn tells her, a sad smile on her face. She should have seen that coming. Rachel shouldn't expect any less of her.

"Then I don't see why I should see the worst in you Quinn. You made a genuine gesture. The least I could do was defend you when someone made a horrible assumption." Rachel tells her. They stop just outside Ms. Pillsberry's office.

"Why is it that you're the only one who sees anything good in me?" Quinn asks, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Rachel glances at Quinn's lips for a second before locking eyes with the blonde.

"That's not true." Rachel counters. She takes a step back as if she suddenly needs room to breathe.

Did they just share a moment?

Rachel opens to door to Miss. Pillsbery's office, the guidance counselor beams over at Rachel and looks mildly shocked by Quinn's presence.

"Hello girls." The guidance counselor wipes the look of shock from her face.

"Oh, is that it?" Miss Pillsberry asks Rachel. She nods proudly and looks over at Quinn. "Set it down here, please, Quinn."

Quinn does as she's told, curious to see what is in the box, she hovers just behind the slightly manic counselor. She is surprised to see the box full of canned foods.

"The shelter is so grateful. Thank you Rachel." Miss Pillsberry gushes the Diva. Rachel smiles proudly, but then blushes slightly.

"It's no big deal really."

"You're donating food to a homeless shelter?" Quinn asks, looking slightly surprised. She can't help but admire the brunette standing next to her.

"Rachel helps me out sometimes at the shelter downtown." Th counselor explains. Just then the bell rings. "You girls better get going. Thank you." As soon as the girls duck out of the office, Quinn can't help herself, She reaches out and places a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"That's really cool." Quinn tells her. She internally cringes at her wording. Rachel glances down at Quinn's hand on her shoulder. The blonde allows it to drop to her side.

"Thank you for helping me." Rachel responds instead of taking praise for donating food. "I'll see you in English."

Maybe they did share a moment.

Quinn hopes it was.

What she does know is this encounter with Rachel is significant.

And for now she just watches Rachel walk away. With a new found admiration for the diva. And maybe, new found hope.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to cover the whole day, but midterms are killing me so I decided to make it into two parts.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**What did you think?- A**


	6. Splash

Quinn's first period goes by flawlessly. And by flawlessly she means that she aces the pop Quiz within the first 30 seconds of class. Mr. Hadley, the history teacher, did not look amused.

Quinn always seats herself in the back of the class with Brittany and now that everyone is finishing up with the Quiz, Brittany chooses to speak up.

"Hey Q. San said you were having, like, super deja vu." Brittany chimes in as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Something like that." Quinn tells her carefully, wondering just how much Brittany actually knows.

"So this isn't you're 3rd monday in a row?" Brittany questions look at her fellow blonde in confusion.

"You believe me?" Quinn isn't sure why she is so surprised that Brittany believes her without further explanation. Or proof.

"Are you lying?" Brittany asks her, pulling out her binder, ready for todays lesson. Or rather, ready to doodle reenactments of the historical events that the teacher will be talking about. Brittany's notes are really incredible in that way. Sometimes Quinn borrows them to study from.

"No." Quinn tells her, also pulling out her notebook to write in. Though she really is tired of learning about Henry Ford and the assembly line.

"Why wouldn't I believe you? Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Brittany almost sing songs. Before Quinn can say anything else Mr. Hadley steps in and starts the lesson.

The difference with this monday is the addition of Brittany to their usual dynamic. Quinn had missed the bubbly blonde but now she wonders who Rachel will talk to during break. She specifically remembers Rachel and Brittany having some sort of heart to heart.

So when break comes along (Quinn advises Santana to skip the soda), The head cheerio can't help but ask Brittany.

"Hey Britt?" Quinn asks as they walk to the courtyard. Santana and Brittany are linked by their pinkies and all is right in the world. Their world, actually.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Rachel friends?" Quinn asks her. Brittany's blue eyes brighten at the name (though it most likely had to do with the fact that the name came out of Quinn's mouth). Santana smirks at Quinn. She oozes smug. Probably loving the fact that she had been right all along about how Quinn felt for the Diva.

"Are Rachel Berry and me-" Brittany tries to clarify but Quinn interrupts. The girls take a seat at a table.

"Rachel and I" Quinn corrects automatically.

"You and Rachel are friends?" Brittany asks, though she doesn't look surprised by the fact that they are friends. She seems confused as to why Quinn didn't tell Brittany that she had feelings for the girl.

"No Quinn is just being a bitch. Are you and Berry-" Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn's pointed look. "Rachel." Santana corrects herself. "Are you and Rachel friends?"

"Yeah Rachel and I go to the same ballet class. She's really flexible." Brittany tells them. Santana seems to have bad timing, because for the second time that day, she does a spit take.

Santana opens her mouth to tease Quinn, but then it seems the Latina is lost in thought.

"Stop it." Quinn growls at her best friend.

"Stop what?" Santana shakes off the thoughts, looking suddenly sheepish. Quinn knows exactly where Santana's mind went. It's the same place her own went. And it may have to do with Rachel and her flexibility.

"Oh it's ok. I don't mind San." It seems even Brittany knows where Santana's mind went. "It's totally hot." Both Quinn and Santana are red in the face. One because she is embarrassed, the other because she is angry.

"OK." Santana clears her throat. "Why don't we get back on topic before Q blows a gasket."

Quinn really doesn't like how jealous she is getting. It's not like she and Rachel are even dating. In fact, It's not like she and Rachel are even anything to each other. She's never reacted this way. It makes her uncomfortable.

"Why do you want to know if Rachel and I are friends?" Brittany questions curiously. The blonde then lifts her hand and waves.

Both Santana and Quinn turn to look who she is waving it. Who should it be other than Rachel Berry?

"How have I never noticed you two are friends?" Santana asks, looking slightly disappointed in herself.

"Well we just started talking at school. We used to only talk in class." Brittany lets her know. Rachel smiles and waves back, but continues on, probably looking for someone in the glee club, though her eyes do linger on Quinn. They lock eyes and Rachel smile and nods at her.

"What was that?" Santana asks cheekily.

"That was a nod." Brittany grins widely.

"Did she really just nod at you?" Santana pokes Quinn in the side. Rachel ducks her head, smiling, with a slight blush tinging her cheeks pink.

"She gives good nods." Brittany notes.

"It's no big deal. I just helped her out this morning." Quinn tells them bashfully.

Before either girls can pry any more information from her, the bell rings, letting them know it is time to head to class.

"This isn't over." Santana warns her, before locking pinkies with Brittany and walking her girl to class.

* * *

And it wasn't over. English class came sooner than Quinn would like. Actually, it's a bit conflicting. She's excited because she knows Rachel will be in class and that the brunette is aware of her presence. She also dreaded it because she knows Santana is going to ask her questions she isn't sure she is ready to answer.

"So what was that nod?" Santana asks as she plops down into the chair next to Quinn.

"Are we assigned seats?" Quinn asks, she doesn't remember if her seat is assigned anymore. Every day everyone seats in their normal seat, but she doesn't remember if it's our of habit or because they are assigned.

"Does it matter?' Santana questions. She doesn't realize that this is going to give Quinn the courage to abandon her.

"Is this seat taken?" Quinn asks Rachel, startling the Diva slightly. Rachel looks up at her, unsure of what to say.

Quinn can vaguely hear Santana harshly whispering at her ("What? what are you doing? Q! Q, Get back here.")

"Lola usually sits here, but the seats aren't assigned." Rachel tells her, stumbling over her words slightly. Quinn pulls out the chair and looks at Rachel.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Quinn asks, Rachel is quick to make room for the blonde, shuffling her papers out of the way and pulling her backpack to her side.

"No, not at all." Quinn takes a seat next to her with a smile, she is about to open her mouth to start a conversation with Rachel when she hears someone clear their throat.

Both Quinn and Rachel turn around in their seats to see Santana. Only the Latina isn't looking at them. She's looking at the people sitting in the desk behind Quinn and Rachel expectantly.

"Move!" Santana instructs them as if it is obvious that clearing her throat meant for them to move.

The two girls quickly pick up their binders and backpacks and scurry away. Santana smirks slightly. Sometimes being in Glee club lowers her status in the hierarchy of high school. Quinn knows this better than anyone, so she knows exactly how her best friend feels.

"What?" Santana spits at Quinn when neither girl turn back around to face the front. Rachel takes this as a cue to face the white board, Quinn how ever looks at her friend inquisitively.

"You ditched me." Santana whispers harshly at Quinn in explanation. Though the head cheerio thinks it has more to do with the fact that her best friend wants to listen in on her conversation.

Quinn decides to ignore Santana and place her attention where she wants it to be: towards Rachel.

"So Rachel-" But before Quinn can get a word in, their teacher enters. Rachel smiles at Quinn sympathetically, but turns her attention to the front of the room like the respectable student she is.

Maybe Quinn can do something to change that. She rips a sheet of paper out of her binder and scribbles down a note.

_Have you ever noticed how Howard always looks like she's just smelled something awful?_

Quinn slides the note over to Rachel. The Diva side eyes the head cheerio. Then looks down and reads the note. Her eyes widen a bit, realizing she has just received a note. Quinn begins to wonder if Rachel has ever partaken in note passing.

Rachel shakes her head and slides the note back over to Quinn. The blonde, however, will not take no for an answer. She slides the note back over a bit more insistently then nods at the note.

Rachel bites her lip and looks up at Mrs. Howard. The woman is beginning a lecture and as Quinn wrote, her face is puckered into a grimace, as if there is a foul odor in the air.

Rachel has to bite back a smile. Quinn considers this a win.

Even though the girls spend the class passing notes that aren't even mildly important, it makes Quinn smile. In fact, when the bell rings for lunch both girls part ways with smiles on their faces.

"Would you stop that?" Santana asks, shoving Quinn slightly, though the smile never waivers.

"Stop what?" Quinn asks, pulling her backpack onto her shoulders. The girls are the last ones to exit the classroom.

"Smiling like that. It's creepy." Santana shudders for effect, but Quinn merely shrugs. She doesn't care. Nothing can ruin her mood.

**SPLASH! GASP!**

Except for maybe that.

Quinn completely forgot to intercept Sam shoving Rick during the break. She had been so distracted by the addition of Brittany she completely forgot. So of course Rick wanted revenge.

Quinn spots Rachel rushing toward Sam before she can even register it.

Quinn hurries forward, knowing that the brunette will slip on the blue slush.

Right on cue, she does. Quinn reaches out her arm, able to take hold if the brunettes elbow. Rachel's arms flail for a second before taking a hold of the blondes out stretched arm.

Once Quinn can steady Rachel she turns her attention to Rick. He stands there looking slightly smug. His eyes lock on Rachel, poised for his next attack. He extends his arm, silently asking for a new slushie.

Quinn releases her grasp on Rachel. Not liking the predatory look on Rick's face. She steps between Rachel and Rick, providing a barrier between the attacker and the attacked.

This halts Rick, the red beverage sloshing over the sides of the large cup. He looks around at his fellow hockey players, a slight laugh looking around like 'look at this guy'.

"What are you doing Fabray?" Rick sneers, holding the cup out menacingly.

Quinn settles with giving him a nice hard Queen Bitch stare. He only falters for a second, it's a flash of uneasiness, but then he stands tall.

"Are you-" Rick starts, but Quinn interrupts.

"This has gone on long enough. You are going to stop with the slushies. Now." Quinn tells him evenly. Rick and his cronies guffaw with laughter.

"And if I don't?" Rick questions.

Quinn forcefully takes the large slushie from his meaty hands. She pulls at the waistband of his jeans and pours the contents down his pants. He yelps in surprise and is about to lunge forward, but he stops at the sight of Sylvester watching the whole scene. She looks impressed with Quinn.

"This is how it's going to go. You are never going to throw another slushie. You are literally going to take the shirt off your back and give it to Sam. Then you are going to take that stick and-" Quinn is cut off short when a hand is placed gently on her shoulder.

"Quinn." Rachel whispers, Quinn nods and allows the moment to pass.

"Well." Quinn demands at the boy expectantly. He looks around, expecting help from his friends, but they all duck their heads and begin to disperse.

The whole hallways has stayed relatively silent through the whole ordeal, but now people are beginning to whisper. Sam stands there dumbly, looking surprised that Quinn jumped to his and Rachel's defense.

Rick heaves a sigh and pull off his Hockey Jersey. He reluctantly hands it over to Sam who wipes the blue slush on his face then drops it in the blue puddle.

Rick picks his jersey up off the ground, blue slush drips from it and he saunters off.

"Wow, thanks Quinn." Sam breathes before Brittany and Mercedes rush him off.

Santana stands at her locker, arms crossed, watching Quinn and Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel thanks as soon as Quinn turns to face her. Quinn wears a look that she is sure she has never warn before:bashful. at least not in front of Rachel Berry.

"It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal. No one has ever defended me like that before." Rachel confesses. Quinn frowns. She used to be the one Rachel needed defending from.

"Rachel I-" Quinn begins an apology but the brunette won't let her. She takes Quinn's hand in her own and smiles appreciatively.

"Just- Thank you Quinn. Let's leave it at that for now." Rachel suggests. Quinn nods dumbly and watches the brunette pick up Sam's backpack and head in the direction Brittany and Mercedes took him off to.

Santana pushes off the lockers and walks up to Quinn. Both girls watch the Diva disappear around a corner.

"Thanks for the help." Quinn tells her friend sarcastically, not even bothering to turn to look at her.

"Looked like you had it under control." Santana notes.

Finally both girls turn to look at one another. Santana smirks at her friend and Quinn smiles slightly.

"What the hell just happened?" Quinn asks her friend, looking around at the empty hallway. The only evidence of the altercation is the remnants of the slushie that dripped off of Sam and the puddle of blue that is no longer icey.

"Progress Q. I think that was progress."

* * *

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been so long Life has been kinda crazy.**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

**And yes that was a 'nod' to She's the man. Ha! Get it? Nod? Get it? Yeah, I hate myself.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**what do you think?- A**


	7. La vie en rose

**I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.**

* * *

Quinn isn't sure what to do now that Lunch time has come without having to clean any slushie out of her hair or anyone elses for that matter.

She catches sight of Sue Sylvester, a sly grin on her face, that frankly, gives Quinn the creeps.

Santana and Quinn meet up with Brittany, who walks out of the boys locker room with Mercedes and a good as new Sam.

Quinn isn't feeling up for a huge crowd, especially after all the praise she gets from Sam and Mercedes for standing up to Rick. Quinn smiles at them, but really doesn't want any praise for stopping a tradition she once upheld herself.

So instead she takes her belongings and tells Santana that she has something to do. Though her best friend is skeptical, she allows it.

Yes, Quinn knows she did right for standing up to Rick, but can she really feel pride when she is the one who used to throw those very slushies?

The look Rachel gave her when she stood up for her, really made it worth while. Quinn begins to wonder if this is enough to get her life back to normal. As much as she likes the fact that she is given the chance to redeem all the wrong she has done during her high school career, she rather not do it while having to explain it to her best friend over and over again.

She's only had to tell Santana twice and already she's tired of convincing her that she's reliving monday.

Quinn wanders down the mostly empty hallways. Most students have opted to take the normal route and actually eat lunch during their lunch break.

She finds herself in the choir room. She's come to realize how much this room really means to her. During her pregnancy scare she lost everything she once thought she had. She was kicked out of her home, and instead of going to either Santana or Brittany's house, she pulled away from her best friends.

The student body was after her blood. And could she blame them? She was awful to them and they found a weakness and struck. Hard. Sylvester kicked her off the cheerios.

You find out who your friends are real quick when you're no longer popular. The only ones who really had her back were the members of the glee club. Ironically enough, the person who offered the most support was the one she had given the most grief at one point. Rachel Berry. That's who always made sure Quinn hade everything she needed. And even thought it was the worst three weeks of her life, Quinn found out who her true friends were.

Sylvester soon reinstated Quinn as head cheerio, with a few of the blondes stipulations. She no longer had to wear her cheerio uniform every day, only on game days. It set her apart from the rest of the cheerios. She no longer wanted to be like the rest of her cheerio teammates.

She sits at the piano, her fingers stroking the keys, playing random notes. They chime in the air. She smiles at the sounds emitting from the piano. She plays no particular tune, never having learned piano.

"Didn't see you in the cafeteria." A voice calls from the doorway.

Quinn smiles down at the keys, not looking up. She just continues to tap the keys lightly.

"I could have been outside." Quinn tells her, her smile turns into a grin when Rachel takes a tentative seat next to her on the piano bench.

"I admit, I might have looked for you out there too." Rachel admits shyly, sliding in next to Quinn properly, both girls facing the piano. "And the theatre."

Quinn chuckles lightly, watching as Rachel's nimble fingers float over the keys. Not daring to press any of them, she wouldn't want to be rude, interrupting Quinn's playing.

"The theatre? That's where I would go if I needed to find you." Quinn stops her playing, nodding down at Rachel's finger, giving her permission to play.

"To be fair, I checked Coach Sylvester's office first." Rachel admits, her cheeks tinting pink.

"We just spoke in the hallway. Why go through all the trouble?" Quinn asks, watching as Rachel's fingers effortlessly glide over the keys, softly playing a familiar song. One Quinn can't quite place.

"I just thought- you know- you wouldn't want everyone to see you defending me. I'm pretty sure-" Before Rachel can continue her rambling, Quinn stops her.

"I didn't stand up to Rick as some sort of power play. I was defending you, Rachel. I don't care if everyone sees." Quinn tells Rachel. The diva's finger stumble slightly at the admission.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why now?" Rachel asks in a whisper. It's a fair question.

"I figured it's time for a change around here." Quinn tells her. Though that isn't the half of it. Rachel looks slightly disappointed at the information. Rachel's hand has to reach in front of Quinn to continue playing the song. The blonde intentionally brushes her fingers against Rachel's. It's clear it was intentional.

"I didn't want to see you get hurt." Quinn adds. Again, Rachel's finger fumble over the keys. Quinn turns to face Rachel directly. Rachel does the very same. The girls are a breath away from each other. All Quinn would have to do is lean in..

The lunch bell clangs loudly, startling the girls enough to have them jump apart.

"Oh um, I better get to class." Rachel jumps to her feet, picking up her backpack from the floor.

Quinn looks over her shoulder at Rachel, watching the girl go.

"Wait!" Quinn calls out to the Diva. It's enough to stop Rachel mid step.

"What song was that?" Quinn asks instead of asking what she really wants to.

"La Vie En Rose." Rachel smiles before exiting.

* * *

The rest of the school day goes by rather quickly. With only two periods left in the day, Quinn was free to day dream

Wondering if her shared moment with Rachel actually meant something. Or maybe Rachel had been caught up in the moment. It's understandable, who wouldn't get caught up in a moment like that.

Quinn sure as hell knows she did. She might as well have confessed her deep rooted feelings that she is harboring for the Diva. Seriously Quinn, get your head in the game! Be calm, be cool, be collected.

That's the plan, now stick to it.

When the final bell rings Quinn also finds that watching students leave McKinley High is unfamiliar to her. The last 2 times she has lived this monday she was either hiding in the locker room, ridding her self of slush, or heading straight or the choir room.

This time Quinn watches the students exit, when Rick passes by he goes out of his way to get as far away as he can from Quinn. Quinn can't help but feel a little smug at this fact.

Quinn waits until the entire student body, for the most part at least, has exited McKinley before she makes her way to glee club,

She's purposefully fashionably late. 1. because she does not want to get any praise from her fellow glee club members for her supposed 'heroic act' of the day. 2. She's not quite sure what she would say to Rachel if she got the chance to talk to her.

Should she apologize for almost kissing her? Should she pretend it never happened?

William Schuester is, once again, trying to explain altruism. If he wants the perfect embodiment of the word he should just have Rachel stand before the club.

Quinn isn't naive, or clouded with the 'intense crush' haze. She knows Rachel isn't without her faults, but she doesn't find them nearly as annoying as the rest of the class. In fact, she finds a lot of them endearing.

As soon as she enters the room, all eyes are one her. Even Mr. Schuester stops his lesson to turn and look at her. So much for an educator right? Well, she wasn't exactly trying to sneak in either, to be fair.

"Sorry I'm late." Quinn mumbles. Santana stares at her questioningly, but the girl just shrugs and continues on to find a seat. It seems almost deliberate the the nearest available seat is the one between Rachel and Santana. Quinn doesn't think she's ever seen her best friend willingly sit so close to Rachel.

"You want a definition of that word?" Santana whispers once Quinn takes a seat. Both girls look up at the board. "You're looking at it. I chose to sit here because I knew you would want to be as close-" Santana is cut off by none other than Mr. Schue.

"Santana do you have a song you would like to present?" He asks her pointedly. Santana rolls her eyes. She's not the firs person to talk during one of Schue's lessons and she won't be the last.

"Nope." Santana's pops her lips on the 'p'. Brittany smiles at her side and leans her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Well because you seem so keen on-" But before Mr. Schue can finish Rachel raises her hand. "One second Rachel." He's about to continue on with berating Santana but the Latina shakes her head.

"Rachel's willing to sing, give her a shot." Santana tells the man. Everyone turns to openly gape at Santana. She used Rachel's first name. Out loud. In public.

"What?" She calls out to the room defensively.

"Mr. Schue, if you'll allow." Rachel stands, not bothering to wait for an answer. Somewhere in the back of the room Puck snorts and gives Rachel a thumbs up. Quinn still finds their friendship rather odd, but welcomes it if she has someone always watching out for her.

"This song doesn't necessarily have to do with the lesson, but I'd really like to sing it for you all. Brad, I can handle it." Rachel dismisses the man behind the piano with a smile.

For the second time that day, Rachel plays La Vie En Rose. Only now she is confident in herself. Her fingers are precise, and her voice, as always is perfect. She sings the english version of the song and Quinn can swear everyone can see her swooning.

When the song is done, Rachel finally lifts her gaze. And it lands right on Quinn.

* * *

Quinn takes Santana and Brittany home. Well, she drops Santana off at Brittany's house. Santana promises to call her later that night. Quinn can't help but notice the lack of Brittany's parents car in the driveway. At least her best friend will be in a good mood when she calls later.

Quinn goes home to do her homework because she has a good feeling about the day. She really thinks she has learned her lesson.

When it comes time for dinner Quinn tries with all her might to keep a good conversation with her mother. She figures it's a key part to the puzzle that is her life these past couple of days, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't help but feel awkward.

To be fair, Judy tries her very best as well. They're in the middle of dinner when the doorbell rings.

Quinn isn't quite sure why she's so surprise. Rachel has shown up the last 2 mondays, of course she would show up again.

"I'll get it." Quinn jumps to her feet before Judy can even open her mouth to speak. The head cheerio glances at her reflection in the mirror near the entrance. She straightens her clothes, checks her teeth for food, and brushes her hair into place.

Calm. Cool. Collected.

She opens the door carefully, feigning surprise.

"Rachel!" Quinn may sound a bit hysterical.

What the hell happened to calm, cool, and collected?

"Hi Quinn. I just- I don't think I got to properly thank you today." Rachel starts, fidgeting with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"You went out of the way to look for me." Quinn smiles. There that's better. Rachel can sense the teasing is good natured. She looks up from the hem of her shirt and smiles.

"I just don't think you understand how much it meant to me." Rachel admits shyly.

"I just wish you didn't have to deal with that in the first place. I truly am sorry about that." Quinn apologizes. Rachel shakes her head.

"I didn't come here to dig up the past. I just really wanted to thank you." They both stand there silently for a moment before Quinn realizes she's being rude.

"Would you like to come in for dinner?" Quinn invites her in, opening the door for the diva to enter. Of all the things Rachel is the most surprised about (including almost kissing her) this is by far the most surprised she's looked.

"I shouldn't." Rachel shakes her head. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no problem at all." Judy speaks up, peaking out from the hallway. Quinn hadn't been aware her mom was listening. "C'mon on in, Rachel, right?" Judy extends her hand to greet the diva.

"Yes ma'am, Rachel Berry." Rachel takes a step inside. Her eyes wandering all over the place. Taking in the house. She smiles at some of Quinn's pictures when she was young (before her Lucy era).

"I've seen you at some of the performances. You have quite the voice. You my dear, have a bright future." Judy tells Rachel, leading her to the dinner table.

"Thank you." Rachel beams. Quinn has never felt so proud to call Judy her mother. She hadn't realized her mother actually paid attention.

"Would you like anything to drink, Rachel? Water, juice?" Judy is already retreating to the kitchen.

"Water is fine, thank you." Rachel looks down at the dinner Judy has made. Quinn frowns when she realizes the food isn't Rachel friendly.

Judy returns from the kitchen with a glass of water and an empty plate.

"I hope you like roast chicken. It's an old family recipe." Judy smiles placing the plate down.

"Mom, Rachel's Vegan." Quinn informs her mother. Correction: Rachel looks the most surprised now.

"Oh no. All I have here is a salad. I can whip something up for you if you'd like." Judy looks absolutely horrified with herself.

"Oh no. It's no problem. I had a late lunch." Rachel waves off, not wanting to inconvenience Judy. Quinn knows for a fact that Rachel did not have a late lunch. Both girls had skipped lunch. Rachel's eyes flicker over to Quinn. The blonde opens her mouth to let her mother know Rachel is lying, but Rachel narrows her eyes at Quinn. The blonde lets it drop, making sure to serve the rest of the salad on Rachel's plate.

Quinn hasn't had such a pleasant dinner with her mother in quite some time. She has Rachel to thank for that. Turns out Judy is a really big fan of Celine Dion. So of course both women hit it off splendidly.

Judy herself almost swoons when Rachel offers to wash the dishes. Judy waves the Rachel away, telling the girls to have fun before it gets too late.

Quinn is more than a little nervous when she walks Rachel up to her room. She doesn't let people in there often because she sees it as her sanctuary. She's also afraid she'll do something stupid, like try to kiss her again.

Rachel wanders around the room. Stopping at the book case, examining the pictures on the wall. She smiles when she sees pictures of the glee club and it's members pinned to a large cork board.

"It's not what I expected." Rachel tells Quinn, taking a seat next to her on the blondes bed. She leaves a decent gap between them. Great. Quinn just knows she's freaked the girl out.

"What were you expecting? Medieval torture chamber? Slushie machine?" Quinn jokes. Rachel frowns and shakes her head.

"I don't know. Maybe a poster of Justin Bieber."

"I'd prefer a torture chamber." Quinn jokes. She considers it a win when Rachel laughs.

"Thanks for-" Quinn starts at the same time Rachel says:

"I just want to-"

Both girls stop and blush slightly urging the other to continue.

"Thanks for staying for dinner. You didn't have to. And you must be starving. But thank you." Quinn tells the girl honestly.

"It was really my pleasure Quinn. I had fun." And Rachel actually sounds genuine when she says it. "I should however, get going. My fathers were ok withe me staying for dinner, but if I stay any longer they might send out a search party." Quinn chuckles and nods, standing from her bed and offering a hand to Rachel.

"I'll walk you to your car." Quinn offers, pulling the diva to her feet.

The girls walk down in a comfortable silence. Neither of them needing to express what a good time they had.

Quinn has never felt happier or more satisfied with herself. She'll wake up to find it's finally Tuesday. She just knows it.

"Thanks again." Quinn tells Rachel. The diva plays with her keys in her hands before looking up into her eyes.

"Thank YOU." Rachel emphasizes. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Quinn bites her lip. She's almost positive she'll see the girl tomorrow.

"I hope so." Quinn says instead of making a promise she can't keep.

Rachel enters her vehicle and waves as she drives off. Quinn watches the Diva's car turn around the block. She sighs into the chilly air and shakes her head.

"I really hope so."

* * *

**How are you guys? I've just been kinda on a posting spree. I've updated all of my current fics. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**What did you guys think?- A**


	8. Cursed

**Sorry for any and all grammatical errors.**

* * *

"I'm Mr. Brightside!"

Quinn shoots up in her bed, eyes wide as if a bucket of ice water, scooped right out of the atlantic, had been poured on her.

She doesn't even remember falling asleep, one minute she had been working on the rest of her homework and the next- she was tucked neatly into her bed, wrapped in her blankets like a mummy in her tomb.

The blonde rushes to her feet, not accounting for the sheets she is so carefully wrapped in. She tumbles to the ground, sheets wrapped around her ankles, hitting her head on her desk.

"Dammit!" Quinn curses loudly, cradling her right cheek in her hand. It seems she may be developing a black eye.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Quinn looks around in panic. This isn't supposed to be happening. She redeemed herself, didn't she? She stopped Rachel from being slushied, she made progress with her feelings, she even stood up to Rick.

There's a frantic knock on her door. This wakes her from her trance. Quinn disentangles herself form her sheets, stands, and turns off her alarm.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Judy asks through the door. "I heard a crash."

Quinn glances at her reflection in the mirror, a small amount of blood drips from a small gash on her eye. It's already starting to swell.

"Quinn?" The door handle jiggles slightly, Judy is hesitant to open the door. The Fabray women are still lingering in an awkward, not entirely trusting, relationship.

"I'm fine mom." Quinn calls out, hesitantly probing at her eye. She winces, even though her fingers barely flutter over the bruised area

"Are you sure honey?" Judy isn't quite convinced. Apparently Quinn crashed to the ground hard. And loud.

"Yeah, I just fell. I'll be fine." Quinn calls back. Her phone starts to ring, interrupting her conversation.

"If you say so. Breakfast will be ready by the time you get down." Judy lets her daughter know..

"K thanks." Quinn calls back distractedly. She picks up her phone to see it's a call from Santana.

That's different.

Quinn has come to find out that free will is still very existent when it comes to living the same day over and over. For instance, some people wore different clothes the last 3 mondays, just because Quinn was destined to live undetermined amount of mondays doesn't mean people are doomed to have the same feelings every day. It's the events that remain consistent, unless otherwise altered.

People can wake up in a different mood. It's normal. So Santana must have woken up in an irritating mood, if she's calling this early.

"Hey, need a ride to school?" Quinn guesses, walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower. Hopefully the shower can clear her mind.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON?" Santana screeches into her phone. Quinn fears she may have blown an ear drum. She pulls the phone away from her ear and frowns at it.

"You done yelling?" Quinn asks, hesitantly returning her phone to her ear. There's rapid breathing on the other end, but otherwise Santana is silent.

"So.. you have a flat right?" Quinn uses a teasing tone, hoping to calm her own nerves by using the only information she is sure of to feel like she's in control of something.

"Don't be a little shit." Santana growls, trying her very best to keep her voice even. "Mami just came into my room and told me papi saw my car had a flat even though I'm pretty sure papi came home from work last night and told me he bought me a new tire during his lunch break. And you know, normally I would think I'm dreaming or some shit, but while papi and I put on the new tire, the tire iron fell on my big toe and my nail came right off. Blood everywhere-"

"Ouch." Quinn mutters, knowing full well her friend is headed with her spiel.

"And I wake up this morning and I'm back in tip top shape. New toe nail- Now I know I'm not like some starfish or some shit-" Santana goes on without stopping.

"I think that's missing limbs that you're thinking of." Quinn adds, though Santana doesn't hear.

"Now I know you know that I know what this means." Santana continues without pause. Quinn has to think about what Santana just said before understanding.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but I stuck in fucking Groundhog day." Quinn waits a moment, before she really knows Santana is allowing her to speak.

"Can I talk now?" Quinn asks, just in case.

"Q..." Santana warns.

"Alright technically it isn't Groundhog Day-" Quinn starts, in a teasing tone, but isn't able to continue.

"QUINN!" Santana screeches again.

Alright, alright, that was kinda cruel. She knows how Santana is feeling and she shouldn't be playing any games with her, but how could she resist the chance? Can Quinn honestly say Santana didn't deserve at least a little teasing? Especially after everything the Latina get's away with.

"Alright, sorry, jeez." Quinn back tracks before her friend gets too fired up. "Wait a second." Quinn's mind goes completely blank. "You remember yesterday? Well, I mean, you know today is monday again?"

"Am I not speaking English?" Santana spits into the phone. "Me estoy volviendo loca. Esque no lo puedo creer. Ayer fue lunes, hoy es lunes. Que esta pasando?" Santana begins to rapidly speak in spanish, and though Quinn has been nest friends with the Latina since her freshamn year, she hasn't quite picked up THAT much spanish to be able to understand her. Maybe if the girl slowed down.

"Santana shut up!" Quinn barks into the phone. Quinn is pretty sure she hears Santana mumble something in spanish under her breath ("hija de puta") but allows Quinn to speak.

"Do you only remember yesterdays monday, or do you remember the other 2 as well?" Quinn asks her friend.

"I remember all of it. Like I woke up and suddenly someone downloaded all of these memories. YOU CURSED ME!" Santana adds the last part a bit hysterically.

There is no way Quinn can have a reasonable or rational conversation over the phone with her best friend. They need to hash all of this out in person.

"Ok Listen Santana. I'm going to hop into the shower and then be right over to pick you up, alright?" Quinn doesn't know if her best friend is listening, but she continues regardless. "So, get dressed and I'll be there in 15 tops." There's a moment of silence before Santana speaks up.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is this happening?" Santana asks in a small voice. Quinn has never heard her best friend so scared.

"I'm not sure, but we're in this together right?" Quinn asks her best friend.

"Right."

* * *

Quinn is quick with her shower, and ends up just wearing her cheerios uniform because she has no time to go through and actually look for an outfit. It's her make up that takes a little more time than she'd like. She has to try and cover up her bruising eye, though there isn't much she can do about the swelling. She just opts to war sunglasses instead.

She is quick to apologize to her mom (another disappointed look) for missing breakfast, but makes sure to sugar coat it when she tells her Santana loves her food and takes some french toast and coffees to go.

When Quinn pulls up to the Latina's front gate, Santana is already there, waiting for her.

"Sylvester is going to kill you for not having your hair up." Santana notes, kicking her best friend out of the drivers seat. Quinn climbs into the passenger seat, watching her best friend wearily.

"Does it look like I give a shit about what Sylvester thinks?" Quinn tells her best friend, Santa smiles slightly, but both girls aren't sure where to go from there.

Both Quinn and Santana stare at each other, both unsure of what to do.

"We get 10 seconds." Quinn speaks up finally. Santana looks at her friend like she is crazy.

"10 seconds to freak out." She clarifies. Santana bites her lip, but nods. "Alright, go!"

And both girls stare right at each other and scream at the top of their lungs. Their arms flail and thrash around, and they go on for maybe a minute, but finally, when they feel that they have let it all out, they stop and take deep breaths.

Then suddenly Santana reaches over and punches Quinn's arm.

"What the hell?" Quinn shrinks away from her best friend, just in case she gets incentive to punch her again.

"That's for cursing me." Santana tells her, putting Quin's car into drive.

"I did not curse you!" Quinn defends shrilly. She removes her sunglasses and reaches into the back seat to offer her best friend french toast.

"Shit Q! What the fuck happened to your face?" Santana catches sight of Quinn's swollen eye when her best friend reaches over to the back seat.

"Well, as per your instruction" Quinn tells her best friend pointedly, she tosses a slice of toast at the Latina. "I tried to learn my lesson or whatever and I thought I did. So I went to bed thinking I was going to wake up it being tuesday, but then that fuckin song came on."

"What song?" Santana asks curiously.

"Mr. Brightside." Quinn answers easily.

"Oh the Killers? I love them." Santana notes.

"Yeah me too." Quinn smiles, but then shakes her head, reminding herself to get back on track. "Anyway, so every day I wake up and that song is on, so when I woke up today and heard it again. I freaked out and hit my head on my desk."

"Did you at least ice it?" Santana asks, now that they are at a stop light, she tips Quinn's head to get a better look at her eye. She grimaces slightly at the sight and shakes her head.

"I had no time. I was freaking out, you were freaking out." Quinn explains, just now realizing that Santana is driving them to the market.

""I was not freaking out." Santana defends.

"Are you going to get flowers again?" Quinn asks, ignoring the bad ass front that her friend is notorious for.

"Well yeah, Britt is still mad at me. i gotta make my girl happy." Santana tells Quinn as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. The Latina pulls into the parking lot, both girls exit the vehicle and make their way towards the store.

"Your girl?" Quinn wants it to come in a teasing manner, but it sounds more envious than anything.

"Unless!" Santana gasps and punches Quinn again.

"Jesus S, what the hell?" Quinn punches her friend back.

"Unless Britt is going through this too. Quinn I swear to god if Britt is living through this shit, I'll ends you. It's one thing for me to suffer through this, but keep my girl out of this."

Quinn scowls at her friend and punches her arm again.

"This is not my fault. It's happening to me too, remember?" Quinn argues

"So? You told me, and now I remember everything!" Santana stands tall.

"It isn't contagious!" Quinn almost screeches. It's not exactly decorum for a family friendly store.

"Fine whatever. Let's just get the flowers." Santana mutters.

* * *

It turns out the girls had nothing to worry about. Santana pulled into the driveway to find Brittany with a scowl on her face. Santana said something to make it better, apparently, Brittany ran inside the house and Santana explained what was happening to them. Again, Brittany easily believed them.

"So does that mean I'm, like, your fairy god mother?" Brittany asks as they are nearing the school.

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Britt." Quinn lets her know from the back seat. Santana glares at Quinn through the rear view mirror, but Brittany doesn't seem phased.

"Do you need a hair tie Quinn?" Brittany asks. Quinn's hair, now drying, cascades off her shoulders in waves. She had no time to do anything with it, so she'll be stuck with slightly tousled hair all day.

"I'm fine, thanks." Quinn waves it off, she realizes now, that in rushing to school, she has forgotten her backpack. Great.

"It's weird that this is happening to both of you." Brittany notes. "Maybe it's because-" Brittany snaps her mouth closed.

"Because what?" Santana asks curiously.

"I don't think I can tell you. Isn't it like, against the rules to give you the answers?" Brittany asks. Neither Santana nor Quinn have an answer for her.

"Well, I'll give you a hint." Brittany concedes. "It's like in that one movie with Bill Murray. I like him. Anyway, he was kind of a jerk. And no offense or anything, but you guys are kind of jerks. I love you anyway, but maybe-you should try being nicer?" Brittany suggests.

"I already tried that." Quinn sighs. She's grateful for Brittany's understanding and willingness to help, but she's already tried being kinder.

"Then Santana said maybe I had to learn something about myself." Quinn explains to Brittany.

"You did?" Brittany asks Santana, beaming at her with pride. "You're so smart, san." Santana blushes. They are now pulling into the parking lot.

"Yeah so we suggested her whole thing for Berry-" As mush as Quinn would love to participate in this conversation...not, she spots Rachel's rear end sticking out as she bends over the trunk of her car.

"Sorry girls, gotta go!" Before Santana can even stop the car, Quinn eagerly hops out. She calmly makes her way over to Rachel.

"Need some help there?" Quinn asks, not bothering to announce her presence. This turns out to be a mistake. Rachel is so startled she squeaks and jumps back a few steps.

"Quinn you frightened me!" Rachel gasps, her hand at her throat. Quinn laughs lightly and shakes her head. How had she never noticed it before? The butterflies in her stomach whenever Rachel looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to, I just saw you struggling and figured..." Quinn lets her sentence trail off as soon as she realizes Rachel isn't even paying attention to her. Ok, that's not necessarily true, Rachel is very much paying attention to Quinn, but she isn't listening to her.

Rachel is taking in the sight of the head cheerio. Only she's not the usual rigid and cold girl that Quinn usually exudes when wearing the uniform. She's laid back and smiling, her hair isn't even up. Quinn smiles and self consciously tucks her hair behind her ear. Rachel gasps in horror.

"Quinn! What on earth happened to your eye?" Rachel steps forward, trying to get a better look. She hesitantly reaches for Quinn's face.

"Oh this? You should see the other guy. Gravity and I got into an argument this morning." Quinn jokes, earning a small smile from Rachel, though the girl looks more concerned than amused. Either way, Quinn will take it.

"I'm guessing gravity won?" Rachel asks, going along with the joke. Quinn doesn't miss the subtle once over Rachel gives her.

"Yeah." Quinn laughs, glad that Rachel doesn't seem to care wether Quinn wears the uniform or not. Some kids are too intimidated to talk to Quinn when she's in her uniform. Well, most are just too intimidated. period.

"Let's get you to the nurses office." Rachel tells her. Before Quinn can protest, Rachel takes her by the hand. Suddenly Quinn no longer wants to protest. Rachel drags the blonde towards the school.

"What about your box? I came over to help you." Quinn lets the Diva know, not that she's complaining. If she remembers correctly, that box was heavy.

"I can come and get that later, you need to get something on your eye." Rachel continues to drag Quinn towards the school.

"Hey Rachel, Quinn." Finn greets, his longs strides making it easy for him to keep up with Rachel's quick pace.

"Good morning Finn, I'm sorry, but we're a little busy at the moment." Rachel tells the tall boy. Finn frowns at the sight of the girls, in fact, many are staring. Quinn is in her cheerio uniform and she's talking to Rachel Berry. The head cheerio is even letting the diva touch her. This is groundbreaking for McKinley.

"Yeah ok." Finn waves then makes his way over to Puck.

"Have you put anything on it?" Rachel asks, but Quinn is still busy feeling smug at the fact that Rachel ignored Finn for her.

"Huh what? Oh on my eye? No, I was kinda in a hurry this morning." Quinn explains, focusing on the feeling of having Rachel's hand wrapped around her wrist. She wants to commit this moment to memory.

"Quinn! You should have iced it, it looks pretty swollen." Rachel reprimands, Quinn simply shrugs, but the grin is still firmly in place.

'"There's no need to fuss." Quinn waves off. Rachel scowls at the girl

"Of course there is! You're hurt." Rachel tells her, then proceeds to walk her right into the nurses office without any explanation.

Rachel explains to the nurse that Quinn fell before school and she nows needs medical assistance. Quinn rolls her eyes, even though she rather enjoys Rachel fussing over her. The nurse is quick to offer Quinn an Ice pack, but then the bell rings signaling the start of school.

"I have a sex ed class to teach the sophomores biology class. Will you girls be alright?" The nurse asks. Rachel nods, letting the nurse know she has it all under control.

"You don't have to stay" Quinn sighs, removing the ice pack from her face. Rachel takes it from Quinn and gently applies it to the blonde's eye.

"You should keep it on. The swelling is already going down." Rachel answers, ignoring Quinn's previous statement.

"It's ok Rachel, I know you don't like missing class." Quinn tells her, though she leans into the ice pack that Rachel holds to her face gently.

Quinn doesn't mind letting Rachel go to class. That's a selfless act, right? Either way, she hasn't really had a chance to process the fact that it is still monday since her morning started, if Rachel leaves, she'll get a chance really process everything.

"It's ok if I'm late." Rachel shakes her head, smiling at Quinn.

"You don't have to-" Before Quinn can finish her sentence, Rachel uses her free hand to place a finger on Quinn's lips, effectively stopping her.

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Rachel let's Quinn know. There's something about Rachel's personality today that contrasts the personality Rachel had yesterday. She's more confident and forward. Is it because Quinn presented herself that way to her. Is it because she started her day being friendly and helpful.

"Thank you." Quinn smiles, her lips still tingling from Rachel's touch.

Quinn may have, once again, awoken to find herself in Monday, but with Rachel sitting at her side, pressing an Ice pack to her cheek, can she really complain?

* * *

**I really want to take a moment and thank everyone who has reviewed this fic. It is all of your support that keeps me wanting to write. it keeps me motivated and get's more words out of me.**

**Hearing from you guys keeps me going :D**

**Thank you!**

**Quick note to the guest who asked who sings La vie en rose. It is a song by Edith Piaf, originally sung in french, but has been translated to english. It's a long time favorite of mine.**

**What did you all think? -A**


	9. Trouble in paradise

Quinn and Rachel part ways as soon as the nurse returns with a cucumber, wrapped in a condom. Seriously, how is that supposed to help anyone?

Quinn attends class with the overly perky Brittany, smiling her whole way through a repeat lesson on Henry Ford.

"Did you kiss her yet?" Brittany asks as they exit their class together. Quinn feels herself blushing ten different shades of red.

"No." Is her mumbled response. Brittany nudges her friend, hoping to get her to speak up.

"What was that?" Brittany teases. Quinn shakes her head and laughs at herself. Since when does THE Quinn Fabray get flustered at the mere mention of a person?

At the thought of Rachel, Quinn remembers Rachel was unable to bring in her box of canned foods because she was busy taking care of Quinn. The least the blonde could do is help the diva.

"Hey Britt, tell Santana to not forget to stop Sam and Artie from running into Rick?" Quinn spews it off so quickly that her fellow blonde looks at her confused, not only unable to understand what she said, but not understanding the context as well.

"Huh?" Brittany asks, her mouth slightly agape. "Tell San to stop Artie and Rick from making Sam go on a run?"

"Just tell her to stop Sam!" Quinn calls back over her shoulder, already heading out of the school.

Quinn makes it to the empty parking lot, no one is in sight. She leans against Rachel's car, wondering if the diva will even show up to bring in the canned goods during break. Is she wasting her time?

"Quinn?" The blonde smiles at the sound of her name. She follows the sound of the voice to see Rachel approaching her car.

"Hey. Hi. I uh figured, you know, because you helped me, that I could help you. With what you were struggling with before you saw my bruise." Quinn is very aware that she is rambling. She is also aware that Rachel looks slightly amused by it, but mostly she's surprised that Quinn is waiting for her at her car.

"You want to help me?" Rachel sounds skeptical. She must have thought that Quinn's kindness this morning had been a temporary lapse in judgement because of her head injury. Rachel was being kind because she took pity on her.

"Well yeah." Quinn nods, pushing off of Rachel's car to allow the diva to open the trunk. "You were so nice to me this morning."

Rachel pops open her trunk, almost as if she is actually deliberating if Quinn's act of kindness is true or if it's in result of her head injury. Quinn supposes she could understand why Rachel is so reluctant. Even though Quinn herself has seen and felt and had trouble trying to process her feelings. Quinn has gone through each step of her transformation. Rachel has not.

Rachel is familiar with the cold Quinn. Rachel's yesterday had a whole different Quinn who had yet to process her feelings for Rachel. Who refused to even believe she had feelings for her. This Quinn must seem so drastically different to the one she is familiar with.

"It's really not necessary." Rachel tells her, reaching for the box in her trunk. Quinn beats her to it though.

"You didn't have to stay with me in the nurses office, but you did." Quinn counters, taking a firm grip on the box. Rachel bites her lip (Something Quinn can't help but focus on) and nods, finally allowing it.

"It's what anyone would have done." Rachel tries to wave off her act of kindness as they walk back to the school.

"There wasn't exactly a line of people waiting to help me." Quinn argues, not letting Rachel play off their encounter that morning as something trivial.

"It's the uniform." Rachel jokes. "It can be rather intimidating at times." Quinn looks down at her uniform. "It might also be the hair that's throwing them off." Rachel adds, admiring Quinn's wavy locks.

"Does it look bad?" Quinn asks, suddenly wishing she had taken extra time on styling her hair that morning.

"No!" Rachel shakes her head fervently. "No of course not. You look great. I mean, it. It, your hair, looks great." This time it's Rachel's turn to fumble over her wording. "People just aren't sure what to make of it. You look so relaxed-"

"Code word for bed head." Quinn interrupts with a smile.

"No, not at all. You just look so free, but you're wearing your uniform. You only wear it on game day these days." Rachel explains.

"You notice when I wear my uniform?" Quinn asks, surprised the diva has been paying attention to her.

"Everyone does." Rachel corrects Quinn. Of course.

Before Quinn knows it, they are standing before 's office.

"How did you know I needed to come here?" Rachel asks, tilting her head slightly.

"I uh- what?" In her defense, what else could she say?

"How did you know that I needed to come to Ms. Pilsberry's office?" Rachel repeats her question.

"I was following you." Quinn covers quickly. Maybe if she had sounded more confident, the diva would have believed her.

"No." Rachel shakes her head, tapping her foot impatiently.

The warning bell rings. Literally saved by the bell.

"Look's like I gotta get to class." Quinn tries to open the door to the counselors office, the box is pretty heavy, plus it's the perfect excuse to get the hell out of there.

"Quinn!" Rachel complains. She looks at the blonde expectantly, but Quinn knows she'll sound crazy if she tells the brunette the truth. That could also mean that she would have to reveal her theories as to why this is happening to her and Quinn is not ready for THAT conversation just yet.

"I noticed there were cans in here. I sometimes bring in cans too." Quinn covers. Rachel's face softens at the admission. Quinn now wishes she hadn't lied to her. Or maybe she wishes it were true, especially with the way Rachel is smiling at her.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about Quinn." Rachel chastises the girl. Quinn struggles with the box in her hands, Rachel must notice the strain.

"Oh I'm sorry." Rachel gasps, opening the counselors office for the blonde.

"Oh Hi Rachel, Quinn!" Emma gasps. Quinn is getting really sick and tired of people looking so surprised that A: Quinn likes to spend time with Rachel and B: She's a good person.

Though it's somewhat understandable, it's really getting on her nerves.

"I gotta get to class. See you around Rachel." Quinn has to bolt out of there before she gets caught in her lie.

"Thanks Quinn!" Rachel calls out after the blonde. She smiles as she speed walks to 3rd period.

* * *

"So, what the fuck did you do to me?" Santana slams her books down on the desk, practically startling Quinn out of her seat. The blonde groans, her head ache has progressively been getting worse throughout the day. She had originally thought that she would sit next to Rachel during fourth period, but she figured her best friend would want to talk. As luck would have it:

"Seriously Q, this shit is fucked up." Santana curses, looking up at the doorway of the classroom. "Billy Radner is about to stumble into the classroom. Shit was funny the first time around. Now it's just pathetic." Quinn follows her best friends line of sight, and sure enough Billy Radner trips over his feet, nearly concussing himself on the corner of a desk.

"Believe me I know." Quinn groans, hiding her face in her arms, laying her head on her desk. "And I didn't do anything to you." Quinn's voice comes out muffled through her arms. "This isn't an STD i can pass around."

Santana pokes the top of Quinn's head until the blonde finally looks up. Santana smirks slightly, she loves irritating Quinn.

"WHAT?" Quinn barks out, exasperated. Santana has the good sense to scoot her chair away from Quinn.

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Santana asks, then frowns at her wording. She is a cheerio after all.

"I just have a head ache." Quinn sighs, Santana winces, taking int Quinn's black eye.

"I take it things didn't go well with your girl?" Santana asks, using a feather light touch to prod at Quinn's eye, assessing the damage.

"Not my girl." Quinn reminds her again. She's told this to her best friend various times, now that Santana remembers the previous mondays, she knows Quinn has corrected her each time. She's just choosing to be difficult. "And why would say that?"

"Incoming dwarf." Santana nods over at Rachel who is very deliberately headed their way with a scowl on her face.

"Don't call her that." Quinn growls just before Rachel stands in front of their desk. Rachel stares at Quinn expectantly as if the blonde can read her mind.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn greets, trying to ignore the butterflies. And also trying not to look so stupidly enamored in front of her best friend. Santana would never let her live it down.

"Quinn." Rachel says evenly, not even bothering to look at Santana.

"Santana." Said girl pipes in, probably not wanting to feel left out. Rachel side eyes her, but otherwise ignores the Latina's presence. "Sup bitches?"

Quinn is actually feeling small under Rachel's glare. Absolutely no one has that power over Quinn Fabray, not even Santana, but apparently one Rachel Berry does.

"Alright then." Santana says awkwardly. "I have to go get..." Santana can't even find an reason to excuse herself. "Who am I kidding? I just don't want to be here." And with that Santana grabs her books and orders the boys sitting in the desk in front of Quinn to move.

"So I was thinking-" Quinn starts, trying not to sound too eager. She's coaxing herself in trying not to smiles so broadly for two reasons. One, because she looks like a love struck idiot. Two because her wide smile is making her head hurt even more.

"No." Rachel cuts her off. Quinn arches an eyebrow, confused. She watches as Rachel stomps around the desk and takes a seat next to Quinn.

"No?" The blonde questions. Watching her, slightly amused.

"You lied to me this morning. Ms. Pilsberry told me you have not once, donated what kind of person lies about that? So I got to thinking because despite what everyone thinks and what you want everyone to believe, you are a good person. So I though: what is Quinn hiding?" Rachel is slightly blue in the face when she finishes off her rant. having said it all in one breath.

"You think I'm a good person?" Quinn asks, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"That's all you got out of what I said?" Rachel sighs, exasperated. No, that isn't all she got, that's just what she chose to fixate on.

"So I thought back to our conversation." Rachel continues her story. "I have what I like to call a sort of eidetic memory-"

"You either have an eidetic memory or you don't." Quinn tells the diva. Rachel waves her off, continuing without pause.

"And I wondered where our conversation went wrong. And you got all weird-"

"I did not get weird." Quinn defends.

"When I asked you how you knew where I needed to take the donations So Quinn, I'll ask you again: How did you know?" Again, Quinn is saved by an interruption. Ms. Howard steps into the classroom and promptly starts her class.

Thankfully, Rachel will always be the respectable student she is, and turns her full attention to the front of the room, though she looks unhappy about it.

This day couldn't possible get any worse. Why can't she go back to her and Rachel exchanging notes? Not sitting rigidly next to her, hoping she is not letting off this weird supernatural type vibe. How else could you explain it?

"You know Quinn, this morning I thought there was something different with you. Clearly I was wrong." Rachel tells her once the class is over, performing one of her perfect diva storm outs.

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana asks Quinn, watching the Diva leave the room.

"Fuck off." Quinn mutters. She stands and exits the classroom.

Quinn thought that if she had stopped one event from happening, it would result in stopping the domino effect that was the produced. I.e. Santana was supposed to stop Sam from shoving Rick. Meaning Rick would no longer have to seek out revenge.

Clearly her hypothesis was wrong though, because like any other day, Rick strolled menacingly down the hallway with a slushie in hand.

"RICK!" Quinn barks, not in the mood. The boy looks at her, eyes narrowed at the cheerios uniform, then tosses the slushie right in her face.

A gasp echoes across the halls, for a second Quinn had thought it was hers. Turns out the whole student body gasped collectively at the sight of the cheerio dripping blue.

Quinn isn't mad. She isn't even feeling down about it. She is simply done with this day. Something went wrong, but lately she has been living in a nintendo game, so lost a life? Don't worry you get another try.

Quinn turns on her heel, seemingly unaffected, sloshing through the hallway. In fact, the blonde looks bored. Th blonde can hear a commotion behind her, and she's more than positive that she hears Santana beating up Rick, but she continues on, briefly locking eyes with Rachel before exiting the school.

* * *

When dinner time came along, Quinn opted staying in her room instead. Judy must have noticed her daughters foul state, so she actually joined her in her room when dinner time came. It was the nicest thing Quinn and Judy had experienced together in a long time. They sat cross legged on Quinn's bed, watching a movie.

When the doorbell rang, Quinn sighed. When she had started off the day, she was most excited about this part. Now she was dreading it.

"Don't worry honey, I'll get it. I'll take the dishes while I'm at it." Quinn nods, not even bothering to argue, maybe Rachel will go away. It's not that she doesn't want Rachel there, she just rather not look crazy in front of Rachel. Which is what will happen if Rachel asks her for answers.

"Quinn?" Rachel taps on the door. Of course she wouldn't leave. Rachel is persistent. Quinn is curled into a ball facing away from her doorway. She hugs her legs to her chest, dressed in her cheerio sweats and one of her sisters old college tshirts.

"I'm awake." Quinn let's her know. Though she doesn't move. She isn't even sure why she said that, she could have pretended to be asleep and the brunette would have left.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asks tentatively. Quinn feels her bed dip. She's suddenly very aware of the brunettes proximity to her.

"Insane. Tired. My head still kind hurts. Take your pick." Quinn lists off, turning over on her side so she can look at Rachel. She sits on the very edge of the blondes bed, she isn't looking at Quinn though. She's admiring the blondes room.

"Surprised there isn't any Bieber posters?" Quinn asks, smiling. Rachel slowly turns her attention back to Quinn.

"Yeah, actually." The brunette laughs.

"You know, I've never been in your room before, but something about it feels so familiar." Rachel shakes her head, probably wanting to ward of the strange feeling.

"I should have followed you, helped you get cleaned up." Rachel expresses this guiltily. Quinn shrugs and pats the emptiness next to her, allowing Rachel to lie down. She is only hesitant for a moment before joining the blonde.

"I came right home. I was having a bad day, so I decided to end it early." Quinn shrugs.

"I still could have followed you. You were being so nice to me this morning. And I had to go and ruin it by accusing you of... I don't even know." Rachel shakes her head, disappointed in herself.

"It's fine. I'm over it." Quinn admits. She's honestly just enjoying the feeling of Rachel lying with her on her bed.

"Can I ask you something though?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Go ahead." Quinn allows, closing her eyes. She really is exhausted and the sound of Rachel's voice is lulling her to sleep.

"How did you know?" Rachel whispers, and Quinn might be crazy, but did Rachel just scoot a little closer to her?

"Literally ask me anything but that." Quinn sighs, opening her eyes slightly.

"Anything?" Rachel looks excited by this.

"Why not?" Quinn yawns. Seriously what's the worst she could do?

"There's something different about you." Rachel notes, Quinn has to open her eyes to make sure Rachel isn't done, but apparently she is.

"That's not a question." Quinn teases. Rachel smiles this time Quinn knows she isn't imagining Rachel scoot closer to her.

"What changed?"

Quinn has to take a moment to think about her answer. She really doesn't want to come off as crazy or creepy.

"Me I guess." Quinn answers, unsure. Rachel shakes her head. Not liking this answer.

"No, you're still the same person you've always been, you just- the walls you build up, they're not there." Rachel notes. Quinn had not been aware that Rachel pays so much attention to her.

"No they're still there." Quinn argues "I guess they aren't there for you."

"Why?" Rachel asks, but Quinn can feel herself falling asleep again.

"Because Rachel, I'm tired of hiding from you."

* * *

**How are you guys doing? Hope all is well.**

**Can I just say? WOW! You guys are so amazing with the reviews, it really made my week. **

**So if you guys promise to keep it up, I promise to write you guys an extra fluffy chapter next. Deal?**

**What did you guys think?- A**


	10. Lucky number 7

**I apologize for any mistakes you probably will find.**

**As promised:**

* * *

Quinn feels herself falling. Or floating. She isn't quite sure which All she knows is it feels nice.

She's vaguely aware that she's between being asleep and awake. She can feel the pillows burrowed under her, like laying upon a fluffy cloud. She's also aware of the slight warmth pressed against her side. One she can't quite place. How could she be feel warmth if she's floating through the sky? Oh right, she's not actually floating, she's in her bed.

"Quinn." Or maybe she is floating in the heavens. How else could she explain the angel calling out her name.

"Quinn. Don't you dare fall asleep." Quinn stirs slightly, then she feels a sudden jolt to her right shoulder.

"What did you mean about that?" The angelic voice asks.

"Quinn-middle name-Fabray!" The voice calls out shrilly. This is enough to wake Quinn from the land of in between consciousness.

"Quinn is my middle name." Quinn mumbles, wiping at her eyes, chuckling slightly. She sits up in her bed, trying to yawn away her fatigue.

"What?" Rachel asks very uncharacteristically. She's normally more verbose, but it seems she's busy watching Quinn slowly sit up in bed, propping her head on her elbow so she could get a better look at the brunette before her.

"My middle name is Quinn." The blonde admits a little shyly. Rachel adjusts herself on the bed so she is mirroring Quinn's position.

"I've never told anyone that. Not even Santana." The girl admits. Rachel looks surprised by this admission.

"I that what you meant?" Rachel asks. "When you said you're tired of hiding from me?"

Quinn bites her lip, avoiding Rachel's eyes while she deliberates on how she would answer.

In truth, she had been more asleep than awake when she admitted that little nugget of information. There really was no way around that. No way of excusing her words, pretending like she meant something else.

"You want to open up to me?" Rachel elaborates, just in case Quinn doesn't get her point. "Despite what our fellow glee clubbers might think, and you might find this hard to believe, but I'm actually a great listener."

"I don't find that hard to believe." Quinn smiles at Rachel when a blush appears on her cheek. Something about the way Quinn said that made her Rachel flush. They are a whisper away from each other, entranced by the other's eyes. Quinn staring into big chocolate eyes. Rachel getting lost in hazel, the light catching it in such a way that she isn't quite sure she can even label the eyes as hazel.

Rachel realizes how close they are from each other. She clears her throat and scoots back slightly.

"So if Quinn is your middle name, then what is your first?" Rachel asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'm not sure I can tell you that." Quinn shakes her head, though a smile is still firmly in place. "I mean, what would be in it for me?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asks, adjusting herself so she is lying on her back and looking up at Quinn's ceiling.

"I mean that this is prime time information right here. I've never told anyone this, so what's in it for me?" Quinn doesn't adjust herself like Rachel is. Instead she admires the view that has presented itself in front of her. She admires the curve of Rachel's neck, and the line of her collarbone. She watches the way her lips form certain words, the way she licks them between a particularly long rants.

" I could tell you information about me." Rachel continues when Quinn simply watches her. "I'll tell you something I've never told anyone before. Once when I was 6, I thought I could fly. I climbed out onto the roof, nearly gave my daddy a heart attack." Rachel laughs at herself, continuing to look up at the ceiling. Her fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

"And you gave up?" Quinn chuckles, admiring the way Rachel's lip quirk up into a smile.

"Of course not." She shakes her head. "I wouldn't be Rachel Berry if I did."

"Got out on the roof a week later and jumped off. I managed a perfect tuck and roll, only slightly bruising my ankles. Ok nearly perfect. My arm didn't particularly like it when Ianded on my father's car."

"I imagine it wouldn't." Quinn laughs. "Perfect tuck and roll?

"It wasn't so much a tuck and roll as it was a flailing to the ground, but I imagined it looked graceful." Rachel laughs, her left hand reaches to her left elbow, softly tracing over something.

"Did you get a scar?" Quinn asks, her eyes following the motion. Rachel's eyes flutter, meeting Quinn's. Rachel slowly reaches out to take Quinn's hand, bringing it to her right elbow.

"You can feel it, right..."Her voice trails off when Quinn's fingers meet her skin. They trail over the scar.

"I feel it." Quinn whispers, making the moment more intimate than it should have been.

"I was in a cast for what felt like forever. My dad had to write all my homework for me, so I learn to write with my left hand. I actually had to learn how to do a lot of things. So I'm ambidextrous." Rachel raises her voice above a whisper. After that a comfortable silence consumes them both. Quinn simply watches the brunette. Rachel actually has to lower her gaze because Quinn's stare is so intense.

"Does that merit an answer from you?" Rachel asks after a while. Quinn almost forgets her agreement.

"I suppose." Quinn sighs as if it is the most difficult task in the world. And in some ways, it is.

"My first name is Lucy." Quinn admits, finally having to pull her eyes off of Rachel. She looks away self consciously. What she doesn't realize is Rachel is now looking at her.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. I like that." This time it's Rachel who is whispering. She and Quinn lock eyes. "It's a beautiful name."

There's another silence for a while. And again, it isn't uncomfortable. So Quinn does the one thing she'll know Rachel will appreciate to fill the silence: She sings.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose" Quinn sings, only loud enough to fill the room. Rachel turns her whole body on the bed so she is facing Quinn now, watching the blonde intently.

"When you kiss me, heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes, I see la vie en rose." Quinn sings softly, avoiding Rachel's gaze.

"When you press me to your heart, I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom." Quinn continues to sing, this time staring right at Rachel as she sings.

"And when you speak, angels sing from above. Every day words seem to turn into love songs." A look washes over Rachel's face. Almost a wave recognition crosses her face. Almost. It's not quite there though.

"Give your heart and soul to me." Quinn sings, and she realizes she means every word of it. "And life will always be." She hesitantly takes Rachel's hand into hers, making sure the diva understands the song is for her and only her. "La vie en rose."

Quinn and Rachel's foreheads are practically pressed against each other. Eyes, like most of the night, locked onto the ones in front of them.

"Why does this feel so familiar?" Rachel asks, her fingers weaving through Quinn's.

"That song. Your room." Rachel shakes her head. "Have you ever felt deja vu?" She asks.

"You have no idea." Quinn tells her scooting closer, if that's even possible.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks, though the way she licks her lips, it's like she can read into Quinn's next move.

Quinn isn't exactly sure where she is mustering up all of this courage. She's not even sure what she's doing. She's going with her gut. And her gut is telling her to kiss Rachel Berry.

It's the first time in a couple of days that she hasn't thought of the constant loop that is her life. She isn't thinking about how tomorrow she'll probably wake up to find it's March 21st again. She thinking of ways to fix it. She is thinking in the moment. And in that moment, she's watching Rachel's lips, and with this, she finds the courage to press her lips against them.

Rachel pulls away after the initial contact, but then surges forward pressing her lips against Quinn's. It's a slow kiss one that has no rush to be over.

Something inside Quinn changes in that moment. She's kissed plenty of guys before. Even Lucy once kissed a boy, but this, this s different. It is nothing like any of her previous kisses felt.

Her first kiss, as Lucy, was sloppy and awkward. It was with a boy at summer camp. She doesn't even remember his name, but she remembers the moment clearly

Her second kiss with Brad Nelson, her freshman year. He was captain of the soccer team and a junior. She was a freshman cheerio with high hopes to be the captain the next year. It was uncomfortable, and mostly for show.

Her third kiss was with a boy from a different school she met at a high school party that summer. All she remembers is that it tasted of alcohol and Santana was quick to stop it.

Her fourth kiss was with Finn. It had been soft and sweet, but he was scared in his movements, not sure where to place his hands and hr neck hurt from the angle.

Her fifth was with Puck. It had been urgent and guilty and lead to things that she regrets. Things that forever changed her life.

Her sixth kiss had been with Sam earlier that year. He read signs wrong, thinking Quinn wanted to be kissed, and by him no less. It was quick because Quinn had pushed him off.

Lucky number 7. That is Rachel Berry. Her 7th kiss. It's patient and careful, but not overly cautious. One of her hands reaches to Quinn's neck, pulling her closer.

There is no urgency to how their lips glide against each other. and eventually when tongues explore.

Rachel is the one to pull away. Quinn would never have that kind of strength. She leans her forehead against Quinn's.

Quinn has her eyes closed, just wanting to take in the moment longer. Listening to Rachel's slightly uneven breath, and feeling a little smug because that is because of her.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispers, but the blonde cups Rachel's cheeks and blindly places a finger to Rachel's lips.

"Just give me one more moment." Quinn begs. This may not be the answer to everything that is going on in her life, but this is Quinn's answer. And she would like a moment to really commit it to memory.

"Ok." Quinn allows after maybe another two minutes of silence. The girls pull apart enough so they don't have to be cross eyed while looking at each other.

"What did that mean?" Rachel asks, she looks scared. And Quinn isn't quite sure why. Does she think it's a prank? Does she feel the same? Or does she not and just kissed her out of pity?

"I think you know what that meant for me." Quinn replies hopefully. "The questions is: what did that mean for you?"

Rachel is silent for longer than Quinn would have liked, and when she is about to open her mouth to speak, there is a knock on the door. It doesn't send the girls flying apart like it should have. Instead it separates them to a respectable distance.

"Hi girls. It's getting late." Judy tells them after Quinn allows her to come in. Rachel sits up hurriedly.

"Oh yes, I probably should get going." Rachel announces. Judy shakes her head, stepping into Quinn's bedroom.

"I'd hate for you to drive home this late." Judy tells her. "What with the roads being icey. Santana and Brittany used to spend the night on school nights all the time. I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind letting you borrow some clothes."

Rachel looks alarmed by the invitation.

"I - I don't know."

"I can call your fathers if you'd like." Judy offers. Quinn's eyes nearly bug out of her head. Judy is aware that Rachel has 2 dads? I mean, it's not a secret, but she would expect her mother to be a little...sensitive about the subject.

"I'm not sure..." Rachel looks over at Quinn, almost asking if it's ok with the blonde. She smiles at her, not wanting to seem too eager by nodding her head.

"I'd just have to see if it's ok with them." Rachel tells the Fabray's. Rachel exits the room momentarily.

"You and Santana still share your bed when she spends the night, right?" Judy asks her daughter.

"Yeah, but I'm-" Quinn doesn't want to make the diva uncomfortable by forcing her to share a bed.

"Oh good." Judy doesn't bother to hear her daughters protest. Rachel returns looking very shy.

"They said it was alright." Rachel tells them, surprising Quinn. She could have lied and said they didn't let her, even if they did.

"Alright the girls. Light's out." Judy tells them with an oblivious smile. She leaves the girls to settle themselves.

"Santana and I share a bed when she spends the night, so my mom assumed we would too. But if that makes you-" Before Quinn can finish Rachel interrupts.

"I'm fine Quinn. Do you have anything I can sleep in?" Quinn's hands might be shaking with nerves as she searches for something Rachel can wear. In the end, she lets her wear her cheerio sweats and a tshirt. Quinn loves the way they fit her a little too baggy.

Quinn wears something very similarly.

Neither of the girls brings up the kiss, not even when the room is painted into darkness. They lie next to each other, almost rigid.

They don't cuddle through the night, and they don't speak (except for their whispered goodnights). And even though they lay in silence, Quinn's heart is racing. It's not because she is going to lean in for a kiss or anything. She's simply nervous.

Even though they don't kiss, or cuddle, or even talk. It's not exactly uncomfortable. It's Rachel who shifts slightly. Her hand brushing up against Quinn's. Their fingers twine together through the silence.

Quinn falls asleep, unsure of what tomorrow will bring, but content with holding the hand of Rachel Berry in the darkness.

* * *

** Wow, Thank you all for all your kind words and support. I was going to wait and see if I held out, i might get a few more, but I promised, and also Reviewer _lugete_ pointed out that it was March 22nd yesterday. Looks like none of us is living in a perpetual loop of March 21st.**

**Also, A little note, for those who asked why Quinn didn't just say she knew where the donations go. In my high school we only held canned food drives 1 maybe 2 times a year. Rachel isn't bringing in food for a food drive, she is just donating food because she knows Emma works there. But otherwise, you guys were right- It should have been an easy save for her.**

**I'm going to do some shameless plugging here, so if you're not into that you can skip this.**

**I've been working on some other fics:**

**If you like Faberry and Zombies: Check out Against all odds and it's sequel Here's to Us.**

**If you like Disney and Faberry: Check out Happiest place on earth.**

**If you like Hunger Games and Faberry: Check out The strength in trees.**

**Alright, I'm done.**

**Thank you all, once again, for the reviews. Keep it up! I swear it pays off- it makes me all happy and gooey inside, which means more faberry.**

**What did you guys think?- A**


End file.
